Transformers Prime: Twin Beat
by 247wonder
Summary: (Sequel to Triple Beat) Many years have passed. As the war progressed on Cybertron, Soundwave was forced to send his twin sisters away to safety. After drifting through space for what seems like eons, Vibes and Melody arrive on a small, rocky planet called Earth... (Rated T for brief suicidal thoughts & some intensity) Contains links to sequel & prequel!
1. Prologue

**Hey, everybody! Thanks so much for the support on Triple Beat! God bless you all. And here's the sequel! Enjoy!**

 **-Wonder**

 **Prologue:**

Melody POV

Even in stasis, Soundwave's last words echoed in my mind.

"... Take care of yourself. I love you."

He cared. He really did. But time had not been kind to my brother. We had our golden years, in our youth, but as time passed, things slowly started to crumble. Nothing lasts forever, I suppose. Mother and father died of old age. Before the war, thankfully. It would have been a pain on their poor old hearts to have to die in a world that was falling into chaos.

I would have fought, if Waves had let me. Vibes and I took private martial classes while Soundwave was in training. He was always so stubborn about us, not trusting anyone with our safety but himself. But we knew that he wouldn't always be there.

I was an exceptional fighter. My trainer said so. Vibes was less enthusiastic, but learned quickly. I'm sure she could have taken care of herself if she had to.

Soundwave held me back, though. Kept me safe. He didn't want me risking my life over such a pointless war. Even he didn't completely understand what had started it, since Megatron was too busy demolishing cities in his rage to explain. It had something to do with that archivist at Iacon, Orion Pax. And the Prime Council.

The war was not for me. I had the ability to fight, but like my brother, I hated the violence. I could see that Soundwave hated the mech he had become. Through being a gladiator and fighting in the war, he was much different. These were not good times, and Soundwave didn't want us to have to witness them. To live through them.

If only he could have realized that we were _willing_ to live through these dark times. For his sake.

xxx

Vibes POV

I wept bitterly until I was put into stasis. I heard what Soundwave said to Melody. I heard his final words to us. It broke my spark, because I knew that those would most likely be the last words I heard him say.

"I love you."

I love you, too Waves. Don't you see? I love you, so I'll do anything for you. I might be shy, frail, but I can do my best. And even if my best isn't enough, we could still be together, couldn't we?

Melody and I could see clearly that Soundwave wasn't the mech he used to be. Being a gladiator had changed him, and he despised who he had become. The war made it worse. We tried to comfort him, but he became distant. Cold. It was hard to tell sometimes, that he was the same Soundwave that had let me sleep by him as a sparkling, when I was too scared on my own. The same Soundwave who had promised he wouldn't give us up.

Where was that Soundwave now?

My fear is too great, that he won't be coming to find us.

xxx

We sailed on for eternities on end. Our pods never strayed from each other as they hurtled across solar systems, farther and farther into the unknown. We were both haunted by the memory of our last few minutes of consciousness, forced to relive that spark-shredding moment when our family was torn apart. Unconscious tears were shed, hidden behind our visors. Soundwave was all we had left. Nexus and Stiletto were with the Allspark.

And soon, we feared, our beloved brother would be joining them.


	2. Landing

**The Landing**

Melody POV

I was jolted out of stasis for a mere moment when something felt… off… I was too disoriented to wonder what, but something had gone terribly wrong. I felt the pod shift, and pick up speed. Before I could figure out what was going on, the stasis lock kicked in again, sending me back into the dry, cold slumber.

xxx

Vibes POV

The sudden lurch of impact triggered my violent awakening. I lay in quiet shock for what felt like hours before I reoriented myself, memories slowly flowing back to me. My optics stung, and I was too weary to cry. I closed my eyes, begging stasis to come over me again. It refused to come. So I lie quietly there, willing time to stop so I might just have some peace after such a violent sleep. A pale light broke the stillness, a screen flickering to life over my visor. It displayed a series of schematics, reporting I was low on coolant and would require energon soon. I was too drained to wonder how it got there.

A message appeared over the charts:

 _Vibes,_

 _If you are reading this, it means you have come out of stasis and have arrived on a new planet. I have installed several features to your visor which will aid in your survival. Your sister should be nearby. Look for her, and stay together. I will come for you when the war is over. Stay safe._

 _No matter what I have become, I love you. Please don't forget that._

 _-Soundwave_

I would have cried reading that, but nothing came. I closed my optics, forcing shutdown. I needed some real rest after such a painful stasis. My spark ached and my mind slowly stopped spinning. I would look for Mel later…

 **A/N: This wasn't exactly the first chapter. Sort of a second prologue. Anyway, the chapters** ** _will_** **get longer. Thanks so much for reading! And, as usual, stay wonderful!**


	3. Found (Part 1)

**Found (Part 1: Melody)**

It wasn't an ordinary distress signal, according to Ratchet. It didn't take long for a scouting mission to be arranged in response to the beacon. As usual, Miko was sulking because she couldn't come along. Despite the signal coming from the farthest reaches of the Antarctic. Bumblebee stayed behind with Ratchet, mainly to keep an eye on Miko, who had gotten more crafty with her plots to follow the crew out on missions.

"I'll prepare sickbay." Ratchet said as he readied the ground bridge. "Be on guard for the Decepticons. If it isn't a fake, it's still likely they've picked up on the signal as well."

"Got it." Arcee replied. The medic opened the bridge, watching as Bulkhead, Arcee and Optimus went through before closing it and going off to collect whatever medical supplies he might need to tend to an unexpected guest.

xxx

Optimus held the tracker. They were getting closer with every step. Though they still couldn't see a thing through the wall of snow before them. The beacon had been picked up just in time for a blizzard.

"How much farther?" Arcee asked, "We've been walking a while."

"We are close." Optimus replied, "The capsule should be-"

"There!" Bulkhead pointed out a dark figure materializing out of the snow, a blue light pulsed in the white haze, indicating it had landed no more than a few hours ago.

But a few hours in this cold can be deadly. Even for a Cybertronian.

xxx

The pod had to be thawed before it could be opened. The Autobots, including their human comrades, waited restlessly to see who, or what, was inside.

"Shouldn't it be ready by now?" Miko asked anxiously. She, joined by Raf and Jack, had been sitting on the floor for the past hour or so, watching as Ratchet ran multiple tests and scans on whatever he could. Everyone was careful to keep their distance, and watch the pod closely. Remembering the Scraplet incident. Jack had a fire extinguisher on hand, despite Ratchet confirming it was a passenger capsule, and not a pest trap.

"It should take another half hour or so to thaw completely." Raf estimated, looking up from his laptop. "It was completely iced over when it got here."

Miko sighed, about to fall back on the floor when the light on the pod stopped blinking. A small screen flickered to life on the front of the capsule.

"What's it doing?" Jack asked. Ratchet paused, looking up from his data pad.

"A message." He murmured. "The pod must be programmed to sense other life forms."

"What's it say?!" Begged Miko. "Is the guy inside on a huge secret mission or something?"

Ratchet gave her an odd glance. Miko was always quick to think up some wild story for anything strange they found. Especially when it involved other Cybertronians. The medic turned back to the pod, reading over the screen. His expression changed.

"What's it say, Ratchet?" Jack asked again. Ratchet didn't respond, turning, instead, and tapping something into the computer. Miko grumbled something about secrecy, then resumed pouting.

 _Passenger_ _:_ _ **CP/F -7890533125**_

 _Home Planet_ _:_ _ **Cybertron [Galactic District no. 4718]**_

 _Destination_ _: …_

 _Launch Date_ _: …_

 _Launch Authorization_ _:_ _ **CP/M -5268900721**_

 _Regarding Discovery_ _: If this message has been activated, it means the function embedded in this capsule has detected a familiar life form. Fellow Cybertronian: in accepting this pod, you take on responsibility to care for this passenger and her companion. Rest assured, you will be rewarded for your kindness. At the earliest convenience, a retrieval party will be sent to fetch them._

 _If, for any reason, you cannot harbor these refugees of war, please direct them to a safe place. They will know what to do._

 _With gratitude and my deepest regards, I thank you for your contribution to their survival_

 _-_ _ **CP/M -5268900721**_

Ratchet entered the identification numbers into the computer, hoping they might bring up something in the known archive. Neither yielded any results, as expected. The launch manager was likely dead. Dead, or chose a side in the war and was signed into an elite force, which required an identification change. The passenger's identity was probably lost eons ago.

So both remained a mystery, for now. Until the pod could be opened. But the message mentioned a companion… the pod was a single-passenger capsule.

Ratchet decided to keep this information to himself.

xxx

Slowly, the second bout of stasis wore off. Sooner than I had expected, though. Everything was damp, and very cold.

I lay perfectly still, not wanting to move. My joints ached, and my spark felt like a few vital parts were missing. I didn't bother taking my visor off. It brought some comfort, even though I was alone in this pod…

Alone.

Again, I got the feeling something was wrong. Something was missing. I already knew Soundwave was gone, and I likely wouldn't see him again. What, then, could it be?

I started to doubt how alone I was when I began hearing voices. Distant and muffled, but there nonetheless. It didn't take me long to figure out I obviously wasn't in the pod anymore, gliding peacefully through space. After a few minutes, my senses cleared. There was something flat and solid underneath me. A berth, I suspected, and not a comfortable one. The voices were quiet, most of them masculine. I filtered out two that sounded feminine, and something else, too… Random series of beeps and trills that came in bursts, which were answered by the other voices.

Finally, I had to shift on the uncomfortable platform beneath me.

"It moved!" Cried one of the feminine voices, the younger-sounding one.

" _She._ " Corrected another. "And it does appear she's active."

I opened my optics, finding several others looking back at me, though unable to see through my visor. That, I was thankful for.

Still a bit disoriented, I picked out four mechs and a femme, crammed at close quarters in the room. Where had the other voices come from, then? I could have sworn There were at least three others…

I tried to sit up, but found my stiff joints refused to support me. I fell back to the berth, confused and aching all over. Was I back on Cybertron? Had I ever left? Perhaps all that time in stasis was spent orbiting the planet. In that case, couldn't I get back to Soundwave?

First, I had to find Vibes.

I searched the room, assuming if I had been found, then surely she had too. She was nowhere to be seen.

One of the mechs, colored white and orange, stepped forward. Holding a scanner over me.

"Who are you?" I managed, "Where…" I trailed off, deciding not to mention Vi, should it put her in danger.

"Easy," said the orange-and-white mech. He was older than the others, I assumed he was a medic. "You haven't fully recovered. Do you have a name? Can you tell us where you came from?"

I looked from him to the others, who stared back expectantly.

I was glad I was wearing my visor.

xxx

Arcee was appointed to inform their guest on where she was and who she was with. For the most part, she listened quietly. Her reaction to it all was unreadable, having that visor. She asked few questions and made no comments, seeming dazed and obviously disoriented after such a long time in stasis.

"So, our home is destroyed." She concluded after being filled in. A room in the bunker had been prepared for her, where she sat now on a makeshift berth, Arcee standing near the door. "... And yet this war continues to be waged?"

Arcee nodded grimly. She had never enjoyed being the bearer of bad news. Who did? It was a devastating load to put on someone.

The fem-who continued to withhold her name-was about Arcee's age and size, with a white and silver color scheme accented with bright green and pink. Her visor was what stood out, though. Giving her an uncomfortable resemblance to Soundwave.

" _Though the days of wrath are long and dark, they are but a single scratch on the armor of those who know true strength._ "

Arcee stared at the fem for a moment, before realizing her words were a quote. From a rally held to bring hope to the victims of the war. "The Survivors' Assembly" it was called. Held underground, where the innocent and wounded took refuge. The safe houses were later destroyed when the war was in its height. A terrible day.

"You were a victim?" Arcee asked, merely for the sake of getting to know more about this strange femme.

She shook her head. "No. Though I would have been." She was quiet for a moment. "... I was sent to safety before the battles came too close to my home." Arcee could tell she wasn't going to say anything else.

No details. For now.

xxx

The medic, Ratchet, checked on me often. I kept quiet, speaking only when spoken to, and never saying more than I had to. All the while, I remained vigilant. Watching every move and listening to every word. I knew enough to piece together what had happened in the years I was in stasis. It was strange, though, that there was still no sign of Vibes, or her pod. We should have landed close to each other…

To keep my mind off my missing sister, I started working out the story. While I was in stasis, the war must have gotten worse, only a few survived. According to Arcee, those who did continued fighting, taking the battle into space. Eventually, the war was brought to Earth, this small, rocky planet orbiting in a small system just near the edge of the Galaxy. There is intelligent life here, tiny organic beings called "Humans". There are a few in the base, the owners of the other voices I had heard before. Apparently, they are young humans. Two male and a female. They had strange names. I would have to get used to that. Being on a different planet wasn't a surprise, nor was it a surprise that it was inhabited. That much could have been expected. But what distressed me most was my native company. It wasn't because it was suspicious to have landed on the same planet as them. What made me so uneasy was the fact they were _Autobots_. I shouldn't speak of my brother. Even if he is no longer alive, he was known well enough as one of the greatest Decepticons leaders during the beginning of the war. If they found out he was my brother, they would most definitely assume I was also a Decepticon. There was no telling what might happen then.

I shuddered at the realization of my predicament. I was alone, among the enemy. Well, not the enemy exactly, but they could turn on me if they discovered my brother was a Decepticon.

 _Where are you, Soundwave?_ I think to myself. _Where are you, now that I need you most?_

I decided to stay quiet, for now. The Autobots were kind, and offered their hospitality. I won't survive on my own, so I should stay. But I have to stay silent, not speaking a word of my past, or else everything may fall into chaos.

"Whoever is listening," I prayed quietly, "Please… please don't let the is be the end…"

 **A/N: Read on to find out what happens to Vibes!**


	4. Found (Part 2)

**Found (Part 2: Vibes)**

I awoke once again, but not to see the enclosed safety of my pod. As my vision adjusted, so did the schematics that once again appeared on my visor. Briefly reporting my condition before analyzing the new environment I had awoken to. A medical bay, by the looks of it. Labels appeared over certain objects, identifying what they were.

I looked around, dazed and confused. Sleep still nagged at my mind, but I was too curious to shut down again. Where is this? It was all Cybertronian technology. Familiar things like that. Was I back on Cybertron? I turned my head to look around, wincing when my joints responded with a violent pain. I was stiff all over.

"Ah," came a voice, "She's awake. How good of you to join us."

I blinked, a bit surprised. Then again, there was bound to be someone around in a med bay. I glanced in the direction from which the voice came. There, near the door, was a bright red mech, with a white faceplate and gleaming red optics. He couldn't be the medic, could he? If so, he was the youngest _I_ had ever seen, not to mention seeming more fit to be a pampered richling. Beside him stood another mech, more modest in color and stature compared to the other.

I tried to speak, but found my voice box to be just as dysfunctional as the rest of my body. I groaned quietly.

"You've been out a long time." The red mech stated. That much I knew. It certainly had not been the most peaceful stasis, either. It seemed as if I had been half-awake the entire eternity I was in that pod.

"You're lucky we picked you up."

Picked me up? Suddenly, I remembered something. I looked around, to the best I could without hurting myself. There was no sign of Mel.

"Where…" I spoke quietly, trying to avoid the stiffness. "... where's Melody?"

The red mech gave me a strange look. Losing interest in whatever occupied the computer screen, he replied,

"Who?"

I made the mistake of giving him information. Which I would later regret.

"Melody… my sister." This seemed to interest him more. He turned to the other mech,

"Go tell him she's awake. He'll want to hear this."

The other mech nodded, leaving the room without saying a word.

 _He who?_ I wondered.

I would soon find out.

xxx

For a while, the red mech and I were the only ones in the med bay. He seemed to have forgotten whatever his previous task was, and proceeded to ask me a good deal of questions, all of which I answered, oblivious to the thought that doing so might come with a consequence. I tried to get answers of my own, but never got a response. Before I could get anything out of him, he would ask another question of his own. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what was going on.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice much stronger now. "Where is my sister? And… where am _I?_ "

"You are aboard my ship." Replied another voice. It didn't belong to the red mech. I jumped, turning to see who had spoken. Another mech had walked in, the door slid shut behind him. The computer in my visor immediately set to work on identifying him, doing a much better job than it had trying to recognize the red mech.

 _Name: Megatronus/Megatron_

 _ID: SP/M_ *- _5268900624_

 _Occupation: Gladiator (legal)_

 _No additional significant data found_

"Megatronus…" I said, a spark of hope flickering in my chest. I knew him, though I had never met him face-to-face. I knew the name well enough. Perhaps he could tell me if my brother still lives…

"Megatron." The red mech corrects me. " _Lord_ Megatron, to you. The esteemed leader of the Decepticons."

"Flattery is not your art, Knockout." ' _Lord Megatron'_ told the medic. That silenced him. I stared at the looming, sturdy grey mech, hope still flickering within me. Perhaps if he is alive, so is Soundwave?

"I have been told you were launched with a companion." He inquired. I sighed internally, did all the mechs on this ship ask so many questions? Nevertheless, I nodded hesitantly. Unsure, this time, if it was wise to tell him. I should get some information of my own before I answer too many of these questions. Although "too many" had probably been achieved long ago.

"Very interesting." Megatron murmured lowly, then, to Knockout, "I expect a full report by tomorrow."

Knockout's expression shifted, but only for a moment. Enough for me to detect, though. He obviously wasn't enthusiastic about that. Even so, he complied.

"Yes, my lord."

I took note of this. There was no resisting an order from Megatron. Who would, when the mere sight of him was warning-and threat-enough to discourage any nonsense?

Something told me I wasn't going to get much information out of him.

With that, Megatron stepped out, leaving me even more confused as I lay back on the berth. I still didn't know where, exactly, I was, considering the fact that ships moved all over. It could very well be orbiting one of Cybertron's moons, for all I knew. Obviously, Melody was not found with me, which was unsettling enough. Through all this, there was still the dumb hope of Soundwave being alive, though it was highly unlikely.

Knockout spoke again, breaking my thoughts.

"Once you've fully recovered, you'll be escorted to the quarterdeck."

I struggled to remember what the word meant, my visor readily obliged to my need, defining 'quarterdeck' as the section of a ship reserved for living space, divided, often, into small cells which were often shared among three or four shipmates depending on the size of the crew.

 _Alright, then._ I thought. Still a bit annoyed that no one would tell me anything useful except my visor.

xxx

The quarterdeck was cramped beyond discomfort. The crew, or rather, the troops, were packed like cargo instead of living beings. No space was spared. I was assigned to the only cell with an open bunk. Where several uniformed mechs were already residing in quite close quarters. At first, I was wary. Remembering stories of terrible incidents happening aboard warships due to the confinement of soldiers. Not to mention, all of them were mechs. So far, aboard this ship, I had not so much as heard a fem's voice, apart from my own.

"Keep an eye on her." Knockout told the troopers, leaving without another word.

I was relieved to find that these particular troopers were very considerate. Some even offered to move to a different cell, leaving more space for me. To this, I refused. I had seen the other cells as we passed. There was no space at all. Soldiers sharing bunks, taking up the floor, piled up one atop the other. It was dreadful. Not to mention unhealthy.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Said one of the officers timidly, "... What would you like us to call you? Certainly you wouldn't like being called 'Femme'?"

I decided it couldn't hurt to tell my name.

"Vibes." I told him, "What about you? What's your name?"

The trooper hesitated, then replied, "GS-19756."

"Isn't that your identification code?"

"We aren't allowed to use our real names."

"Is using a real name a problem?"

"Don't know. We just follow orders."

xxx

It only took a while for me to realize I wasn't aboard this ship as a guest. Within the first few days, it was made clear I was expected to earn my keep.

I was ordered with small jobs, at first. Organizing things, going about the ship with minor tasks, usually errands for Knockout. Knockout, who I began to loathe. He _was_ the medic, but he could care less about the condition of the crew. Whenever a trooper came to him with some ailment or another, he would turn them away, coming up with some excuse. Usually that his medical supplies were reserved for more 'serious' matters. That, or he was busy. (Busy buffing, of course.) Those were his exact words to a worker that had come in the other day, whose arm had been crushed by a boulder in the mines.

Apart from my disgust towards the doctor, I developed a few other things. My visor, I found, came very useful to me. And with what knowledge I had of computer science, I found I could make it do quite a few things to my advantage. I learned that the ship was not, in fact, anywhere near Cybertron. But hovering over a tiny, rocky planet called Terra, or Earth. One of the micro-planets that had been used as Energon warehouses during the war. There were several mines on the surface, retrieving the stashes that had grown in abundance under the planet's organic surface.

I grew suspicious. There was energon here, yes, but why would Megatron bring an army when all he really needed was a small mining crew to retrieve it?

Something else was going on here.

Now I was determined to find out _what._

 ***Standard Protoform, Mech**


	5. A Part of the Family

**A Part of the Family**

A few weeks have passed from my awakening in the Autobot base. I remained stubbornly silent whenever asked about my history on Cybertron, and eventually, they gave up. Relieved, I began to collect some information of my own. I became especially interested in the humans, who came to the base every afternoon and returned to their homes every evening. Sometimes, they would be at base all day. The youngest, whose name was Rafael, (more commonly referred to as 'Raf') explained that they were given breaks from their schooling, called 'weekends'. I interacted with the humans as a distraction from my situation, in which I still did not know what to do. I had searched the base all over, and found it obvious I was the only pod that had been retrieved. Vibes had not been found. I tried desperately not to think about what might have happened to Vi, or Soundwave.

At least, if something had indeed happened to them, I was not alone on a planet full of strange creatures. I had some small comfort in being among my own kind. Though I couldn't say I was completely comfortable, seeing as I was living among the Autobots.

As an extra precaution, I refused to give my name, in case they tried a background search on me.

"Heyy!" I looked up to see Miko, the young female human, leaning over the balcony railing. I smiled a little behind my visor. I had come to befriend her. She reminded me of Vibes, energetic, spunky and loud whenever she had the chance. Of course, Vi had her timid side. Something I could say otherwise for Miko. Unlike my twin, she was extremely social and had a ridiculously delightful sense of humor. She could still be serious, though she rarely was.

"Hello, Miko." I replied, happy to see her. It was the strangest thing, how I had bonded more to the humans than my Cybertronian company. I tried to avoid the others as much as possible, not so much avoiding them _personally_ , but who they represented. The Autobots, fighters, mortal enemy of the Decepticons. Soundwave had not been enthusiastic about taking sides in this war, and neither was I. Yet something about living among the opposing "team", if you will, still felt unnerving to me.

xxx

That evening, I sat on the edge of my berth, deep in thought. As I had spent the past few nights. Suddenly, my vigil was interrupted by a flash across my visor screen.

A notification appeared,

 _-Error-_

 _Computer startup delayed. Cause; minor damage to startup program. Analysis; program refresh successful._

The words vanished, replaced by a message;

 _Melody,_

 _If you are reading this, it means you have come out of stasis and have arrived on a new planet. I have installed several features to your visor which will aid in your survival. Your sister should be nearby. Find her, and stay together. I will come for you when the war is over. Stay strong, Melody. Stay strong for your sister. She needs you. Stay strong for yourself, don't give up. I will come for you. I love you._

 _-Soundwave_

After a few minutes, the message vanished as well. Schematics appeared over my vision. I payed no attention to them, staring past the space where the message had been. Where my brother had left his final words to me.

 _I love you._

"I failed you." I whisper, lowering my head. I close my optics, but the tears slip out anyway. I failed him. I failed Vi. Both of them.

I _failed_.

xxx

I came into the main room early the next morning, sitting down on one of the medical berths to wait for the others. I hadn't shut down or recharged the entire night. My mind wouldn't rest. I thought about the message all night, and how I had failed my family. The only family I had left.

I started when I heard steps in the hall. I looked up to see the Prime walk in. Our gazes met, and I quickly looked away. He said nothing, continuing about his business as if I wasn't there.

 _What are you doing here?_ I think to myself. _You shouldn't be in this place. Sooner or later, they'll find out. What then, Mel?_

 _What then?_

xxx

"We're going out to do some research for a school project. Want to come along? You know, get some fresh air?" Jack (The eldest human youth) offered. The trio had just arrived at the base from their schooling hours. I could tell that what he said wasn't quite the truth. I thought for a moment, then decided it was a good idea. I wouldn't survive another hour cooped up in the base.

"Um, is anyone else coming?" I asked nervously.

"Just Arcee."

I relaxed a bit at that. Arcee was the first acquaintance I had made here. She kept to herself.

And, most importantly, didn't ask lots of questions.

xxx

I began to doubt that last statement as we walked together. The humans went ahead of us.

"Sometimes I miss the golden years." Arcee commented as we stood together, waiting for the humans for finish their 'research'. "You ever feel that way? You know, missing what it was like before the war?"

"Yes." I replied, "I was part of a trio then."

"You toured with friends?"

"Family."

It was too late before I realized my mistake. Arcee was cunning with her words. Acting so nonchalant, as if it were only a casual conversation. When in reality, it was an interrogation.

They had set me up.

My second mistake was not putting up my guard. I was still shaken by what I had read last night. That that was all on my mind. I was too distracted to notice she was slowly drawing the information out of me.

"You performed with your parents, then." Arcee concluded. I laughed at this, unaware it was just another tactic.

"Siblings. My brother was the music, my sister and I were the show."

"Interesting." Arcee replied thoughtfully, as I remained oblivious. While she had been speaking, I was re-reading the message. Over and over.

"So, what happened to you after the war began?"

"We had to get more… practical jobs." I murmured distractedly. "... My brother ended up getting … drafted, I guess. For the war."

I at least remembered not to tell which alliance he had gone to, but it was only a small victory. Arcee already knew too much, but I was too diverted to notice.

"...And your sister?"

I was quiet for a long time, as I read the message again. Then I replied,

"... Our brother… sent us away to escape the violence." Another long pause, as I remembered the event.

"I'm the only one left."

Arcee seemed to decide that was enough, for now.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, as if coming out of a trance. It wouldn't be until that evening that I reflected on our conversation and saw the horrible mistake I had just made. She knew enough now to tell the others all about me.

I had given them just enough information to do a background search.

"It's alright." I reply, refraining from sounding bitter. "It's better this way, anyway. Neither of them could have handled being alone, but I can take care of myself… "

To my horror, tears began pooling in my optics. I quickly forced them away. Thankfully, my visor kept them hidden.

"Well, _you're_ not alone, at least." Said another voice. We turned to see the humans returning from wherever they had wandered off to. Miko was the one who had spoken.

"She's right, you know." Arcee told me. "You're a part of the family now."

I could tell that was special, coming from her.


	6. A Most Troubling Discovery

**A Most Troubling Discovery** **(Who are you?)**

I've been on the ship for a few weeks now. It's hard to tell, though. Time passes faster on this planet, since it's smaller than Cybertron. I've been working odd jobs all over the ship, coming back to the quarterdeck at night. The soldiers were good to me, and I befriended a good lot of them. Additionally, my bunkmates came to trust me enough to tell me their real names. It was our secret.

"Is Beacon out again?" I asked after noticing one of the troopers was missing. There were seven in my cell, not including myself. Beacon was an Aerial Soldier, number AS-20045. I only ever called them by their number when we had company.

"Yeah. Commander Starscream pulled him early to go to one of the mines."

Yet another unsolved mystery aboard the ship. Starscream, second in command, took a group of soldiers out to the mines daily, for unexplained reasons. At first, I supposed it might be to provide protection for the workers, since the group often didn't return until the next morning, when the shift was changed. I couldn't be sure, though.

I was linked into the comm system just the other day, and wasn't quite used to hearing voices yet. I nearly fell off my bunk when Knockout commed,

" _Vibes!_ "

Regaining my balance, I opened my channel,

"What is it?"

" _Come to the bridge, Megatron has a new job for you. Don't be late!_ "

Closing the channel, I bid a hasty farewell to my bunkmates and went down the hall. Even in such a short time, I knew the ins and outs of the ship well enough, and got to the bridge in only a minute or two. There stood Megatron, and nearby, Knockout. I bowed in submission.

"What is your bidding, my lord?" I asked. (Though I still didn't like calling him that)

"You've worked hard to earn your place aboard this ship." Megatron stated, turning to me. "I believe it's time you took on a more important task."

 _Translation: Promotion!_ I thought, grinning behind my visor. _Finally!_

"Since our executive surveillance officer is absent, you will see to it that his place is filled."

"That means keeping up the monitors," Knockout added. "Think you can handle that?"

I nodded to Megatron. "Yes sir. Thank you."

"Then go. Your work starts now."

xxx

I caught on fast with the new job. It was only temporary, but it was better than working for Knockout. Mostly, I just kept an eye on the monitors and the workers running them. I found out quickly that I wasn't expected to actually manage any of the programs, just make sure the substitute workers were doing their job.

I have to admit, it did get boring after a while. I found myself drifting off while standing up. Thankfully, no one noticed because of my trusty visor.

Too soon, the day came that I would no longer be needed. The executive had returned, and was ready to take back his place. I would go back to being Knockout's servant.

I was curious though, to see who this executive was. Surely it couldn't be a worker. It was made painfully clear that their place was very low on the totem pole.

"Job's done, Vibes." Knockout commed. "Come to the med bay. I have a few things I need you to do."

Sighing, I obeyed. All that day, I wondered. I tried to guess who the surveillance executive might be. It wasn't very important, but it gave me something to think about. I knew it couldn't be Knockout, or his assistant, Breakdown. That was obvious enough. It probably wasn't Starscream, considering the rumors I've heard about him. Not Megatron, since he didn't seem to do anything but be in charge. I hadn't met anyone else aboard the ship who might be eligible for such a position.

Unless…? No, that would be absurd.

It _was_ possible, though…

xxx

My shift ended sooner than usual. Probably because I had been busy wondering the whole time. Knockout got after me for daydreaming, and wouldn't answer any of my questions, as usual.

I started back to the quarterdeck when I decided to stop by the bridge. I peeked in, relieved not to see Megatron. Standing in the doorway, I scanned the floor. Most of the computers weren't in use, except for a few.

 _Let's see…_ I thought. _Worker, worker, another worker… wait a minute…_

One of them wasn't like the others. He was taller, with broader shoulders. His coloring was similar, which was what made him blend in. But even from behind I could tell there was something very different about him. Obviously, he was the executive. That much I could have guessed. There was something else, though…

I watched him. My visor analyzed, and was unable to identify him from this angle.

 _Who are you?_ I wanted to say it aloud, but caught myself. Suddenly, as if hearing my thoughts, he turned, looking right at me.

My spark nearly stopped right then and there.

xxx

It was him. It had to be.

I lie awake on my bunk, my mind racing. My bunkmates had all powered down. The darkness seeped around me, probing. Tempting me to power down myself. I wouldn't do it.

I had run so quickly from the bridge that I didn't have time to think. It was so sudden, such a brilliant shock that my only instinct was to run away. Now, lying here, I was able to think. What _had_ I seen? Three workers. One of them wasn't like the others. He turned, and looked right at me.

He wore a visor.

Could it really be soundwave?

For some reason, I hoped it wasn't. It was strange, because all this time I had desperately hoped I would see him. I wasn't even sure if it _was_ Soundwave that I had seen. It sure looked like him, though. But at the same time, it didn't.

It was so strange. My mind struggled to process it. He looked like Soundwave in form and stature, but something about him was terribly wrong. Off, somehow. Something about that mech was _not_ Soundwave.

It was a most troubling discovery. I might even describe it as haunting.

 _Who are you?_ I thought again. The words rose from my voice box.

"Who _are_ you?"


	7. Liar, Liar

**Liar, Liar**

The Autobots kept asking questions. Though they had already found out too much about me. It was my own fault, really, for not paying attention. Now I was on my guard every moment of every day.

I could tell that certain bots were becoming frustrated with me. I refused to answer most of their questions. Those I did answer, I did so cryptically. Ratchet made a point of expressing the imperativeness of my cooperation. I had seen him snap at the others for reckless behavior, etc. He was trying to be more patient with me, as I was still new to the base. However, I could see that his patience for me was running thin. Arcee tried multiple times to coax an answer out of me, sometimes by starting a casual conversation, as she had earlier. Sometimes she became more aggressive.

Luckily for me, it was only them that did the interrogating. Bulkhead, the Wrecker, didn't seem all that interested in my past or whether or not I was trustworthy. Though I knew well enough that he could easily crush me, should I show any sign of turning. My secrecy wasn't helping that.

Bumblebee, the scout, had lost his voice in a clash with Megatron. He only spoke in odd series of beeps and tones now. I was slowly getting used to it, making sense of a few words. Raf seemed to be the only human who could understand him. He, like Bulkhead, didn't seem to care too much about my cooperation.

Then there was the Prime. Optimus. Even though he rarely spoke to me, just the sight of him was intimidating. He was tall, taller than Soundwave had been. Not to mention sturdier. I didn't have to see him in a brawl to know he was an exceptional warrior. I kept my distance from him, because I knew that if _he_ ever asked anything, he would receive a full and true confession.

I needed to be careful. Very careful.

No, I needed a plan.

xxx

I thought all that night. It seemed that night was the best time for thinking. What was I going to do about this? I couldn't go on in silence forever. Surely, they would get suspicious. They likely already were. I had to get to a neutral position. One where they wouldn't know everything about me, yet would no longer be suspicious. I didn't need their trust. I just needed them to stop asking questions.

One idea came to mind. It was despicable, irresponsible. Even sinful.

But as I tried in vain attempt to form a better plan, it stuck. I kept coming back to it, defeated. It was the only thing I could do to protect my identity.

… Wasn't it?

xxx

I had always tried my best not to lie. Mother and Father had raised me to be a true, and loving fem. Soundwave had pushed me to be honest, trustworthy, and responsible, even when there could be consequences.

Today, I would go against everything I had been taught.

"You can't stay quiet forever, you know." Ratchet told me as he scanned my vitals.

 _Oh, you wouldn't_ believe _how well I know._ I thought.

Ratchet sighed, putting down the data tablet. "I'm going to ask you once more, before I lose my patience completely. _Who_ are you, exactly? Where do you come from?"

I took a deep breath. It was time. In my mind, I reviewed the words I was going to say. Meanwhile, I did not speak. I stared at the ground. Or rather, through it.

 _How can you be thinking about doing this?_ Part of me was furious at this decision.

 _Do it._ Said the other half. _It's the only way to get them to stop asking. It's the only way to protect yourself._

The only way to protect myself.

"... Well?" I could tell my time was running out. Seconds passed by like hours. The two halves of me began to fight. I would have to choose.

Now.

I took another breath.

 _Here it comes…_ Suddenly, my mind was quiet. The two halves waited in silence as my answer rose out of me. It was final, now. I could not take these words back.

"I'm sorry." I started, reciting my well-practiced speech. "I know I should have told you earlier. It's just… I'm paranoid, you see. With the war going on and all."

"You can trust us." Ratchet assured me. He spoke gently now, coaxing me to get on with my answer.

"... My name… is Mantra." I had come up with it myself. When I heard myself say it out loud, the dishonesty that seeped from it poisoned my spark. "... Before the war started, I lived in Blaster City."

"And your family?" Ratchet prodded, wanting more.

"My… parents… raised me for a while, then sent me to the Academy. I didn't see them much after that." At least there was some small truth in that statement. Nova and Stiletto had raised me until I was a Half, part way between being a Dependant and an Independent. Then they sent me to the Academy.

And then I met my brother.

"I see." Ratchet concluded. "Well, know that you are safe here, Mantra. I'm glad you finally decided to share a few things."

He said nothing more after that, but went quietly about his business. I knew that i was dismissed from the exam, but I didn't get up. I was in shock.

They were dishonest, weak, sickening words. Lies of my own fabrication.

And I could never take them back.

xxx

 _Liar, Liar_

 _Liar, Liar_

 _Liar, LIAR_

 _LIAR, LIAR!_

I jolted awake, my spark pounding. The chanting continued, getting louder and louder in my mind.

 _Why'd you do that, Mel?_ It was Vibes' voice. _Soundwave wouldn't like that, you know._

 _But I had to…_ I replied. _There was nothing else I could do!_

 _You should have told them the truth, Mel._ Now it was Soundwave. _You know well enough how terrible this is going to make you feel._

 _I know…_

"I know." I murmured aloud. "I know, I know, I _know._ "

Tears brimmed in my eyes, trickling down my faceplate.

 _It's going to hurt, Mel, and I can't help you._ Soundwave's voice grew faint. _I can't protect you this time. I can't protect you from your most powerful enemy. Yourself._

The tears kept coming, as if there was an endless supply.

"If you can't help me…" I whispered, "... Then I suppose I'm just going to have to die."


	8. Watching The Ghost

**Watching The Ghost**

Forever passes by so quickly. After only a few days, I had seen eternity fade away like mist. There was no past. There was no future. There was not even now.

Everything had become nothing.

I saw him more often now, as I went about my work. I never looked at him for too long. It was a aunting sight, indeed, to see my brother's form. That was all I could come to call it, since it obviously wasn't him. Something had gone terribly wrong.

It was an empty body that I saw. It looked like Soundwave, but inside, it was someone else. Someone very, very different.

I remember the time that Soundwave had been a Gladiator. He was different then, too. But it was another kind of different. He was still Soundwave under the extra armor and battle scars. He was still Soundwave, despite the titles he was given. He hated being a gladiator, and he hated the war. He was still Soundwave.

This was not Soundwave.

It was his ghost.

And that is what I came to call it. The Ghost. It was not Soundwave, nor could I even call it a _he_. The Ghost was simply an _it_. There was certainly something paranormal about it. It was lifeless, empty. No sound came from it, no voice except those it recorded and replayed. Over and over. The Ghost never spoke, and if it did, it would not be in Soundwave's voice.

I watched it. I watched it day and night, whenever I had a spare moment. Though I was careful to keep my distance. The Ghost was alert, sensitive. It could _feel_ the presence of others within a hundred meters away from it. The thought sent shivers through me.

This was not Soundwave.

It took some time, and I was almost caught. But following The Ghost payed off. I learned a great deal of things. Not only did The Ghost wear a visor, as Soundwave had, but it also wore Laserbeak, the drone, as a chestplate. I learned quickly that Laserbeak was no longer a light show, but a weapon. The drone was equipped with heat lasers, in the place of the lights. Powerful enough, I was sure, to do some serious damage.

The Ghost spent most of the day in the bridge, attending to Megatron's every whim. The Ghost was loyal. More loyal than any of the others I had met on this ship. It's loyalty was bound to Megatron, and Megatron alone.

This was not Soundwave. Who, then, could it be?

My curiosity was sparked once again.

I had to find out.

xxx

For many more days, I watched the Ghost very closely. I began abandoning my work. Subtly, though, so no one would notice. Sometimes I would get one of my bunkmates to help me out. Other times, I would finish my task later, or simply abandon it altogether.

The Ghost retired to a private room down a hall not too far from the bridge. I found that this hall was reserved for only the highest ranking members on the ship. There were three: Megatron, of course, Starscream (on the far end of the hall), and The Ghost. The Ghost only came to it's room after the entire ship had powered down. Only a few night workers remained, keeping the ship in the air.

This evening, I came to my own bunk, my processor still whirring with all the information I had gathered. There was little more to know. One question remained:

What will I do now?

A dangerous thought snuck into my mind. Immediately, I pushed it away. It was impossible. I could get caught, even killed. There was no telling what kind of punishment might come for doing such a thing.

But as I thought some more, it seemed to be the most effective option. This was the only way I could really find out what had happened to my brother.

Or rather, what The Ghost did to him.

xxx

Over the next two days, I planned my daring feat. It was the third night that I put my plan into action.

I waited for midnight. By then, the ship would be fully powered down. I wouldn't have to worry about The Ghost.

I set out on my daring mission. Stepping quietly out of the room, I was thankful for once that the quarterdeck cells didn't have doors. I was able to sneak past without a sound.

I had almost reached my destination when my spark began to pound. Footsteps were coming down the corridor, fast. I panicked, and ducked behind one of the support beams. A night worker ran past, and down the hall. I could hear some kind of commotion in the direction he was going.

For a moment, I wondered what it was, then shook my head. It wasn't important. Probably just a tussle between some bitterly tired workers.

 _Megatron should really cut them a break sometime._ I thought. _Never mind. Back to work…_

I crept out into the hallway, checking first to make sure there was no one else coming. The hallway was empty.

Not making a sound, I went down the hall in the opposite direction the worker had gone. I was careful to keep an eye on the cameras. There were more of them in this area of the ship, for obvious reasons.

I finally made it to the Central Database.

This was where I would find all the answers…


	9. Mercy (Part 1)

**Mercy (Part 1)**

It had been nearly a month full of lies. My head spun with anxiety. I was more paranoid than before, that they would see past my words. Perhaps they would kill me when I found out the truth.

To be honest, that sounded desireable.

I had been thinking about it more and more often. Now I had not only failed, but I had managed to burrow beyond failure. It was a lowness that I didn't think was possible to reach. Now, there were only three things left I could do.

I could run, or I could tell the truth. Either one was suicide.

And that was the third option.

How had I gotten myself into this?

xxx

It was sunset. I went outside to watch as the horizon swallowed up the star that the Humans called Sol, or Sun. It was a beautiful thing.

After the first dozen lies, the Autobots had started to relax. Thinking that I had finally opened up to them. They allowed me some small freedoms, though they were understandably skeptical about letting me go too far from the base. I could go outside like this, and stand on top of the strange formation that the base was hidden inside. From here, I could see a good distance. Though there was not much to see in that space. This part of the planet was mostly brown. Much different from the metallic shine of Cybertron's surface. According to Rafael, this was not all. There were other places, full of green, organic life called plants. Some boasted delicate, vibrant heads called flowers. Most of the planet was actually covered in water, the kind that makes us Cybertronians rust. I wouldn't be going that way anytime soon.

Anyway, it was scenery.

I looked down the cliff. About 100 meters below was the ground. I stood on the edge, staring down, down, down. It could be a devastating fall. Perhaps deadly, if one landed wrong.

 _Crunch_

I shuddered, stepping back. I couldn't. I couldn't do that. Not after disappointing Soundwave twice already. That would destroy him. Not to mention me.

I slumped to the ground, coolant running down my faceplate.

How had I gotten myself into this?

A message appeared on my visor:

 _Critical Error: corrupt substance entering mainframe. Please correct immediately._

Probably from all the coolant getting in there, I figured. I took the visor off, setting it next to me. I would fix it later.

I let the coolant run out. It pooled on the edge of my faceplate, dripping down into my servos and trickling down into the cracks of the stone beneath me. My mind hurt too much to think anymore. I was as good as dead. No, I was a ghost. I could still see, hear and touch. I was technically still alive.

But I wasn't _living_.

How had I gotten myself into this?

xxx

I don't know how long I sat there. I finally became aware of the time when I was startled out of my miserable trance. The lift had just come up.

I was no longer alone.

I blinked. It was very dark now. It must have been hours! I scrambled to my feet, grabbing my visor. But before I could put it on, the voice scared me half out of my wits.

"Mantra?"

I was so startled that I dropped my precious mask. My spark went still when I heard a soft _crack._ Panicking, I dipped my head, hiding my face and praying my voice wouldn't crack.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, somewhat frustrated that they had made me crack my visor. And, admittedly, I was scared. What if they saw me?

"You have been here for some time."

My spark began to pound when I recognized who the voice belonged to.

The Prime.

I froze, suddenly petrified. Had he been sent to interrogate me more? They must have already seen through me!

 _What am I going to do, what am I going to do?_ My spark wouldn't calm. I was frantic, but managed to stay completely still. Finally, I managed to choke out a few words.

"Just… standing here." It was meant to sound nonchalant. Instead, it came out absolutely pathetic.

"Something is wrong."

His presence was so strong I could feel it. He was suspicious. Or perhaps just concerned? Either way, I was starting to crack under the pressure.

 _Snap_

"I lied!" I blurted. The words came too fast for me to stop them. I spun to face him, and the rest came flowing out.

"My name isn't Mantra, it's Melody! I was a performer before the war, and then… and then…" I didn't know what to say. There was so much I hadn't told them. So much truth that had been distorted.

"Please kill me! I can't live like this anymore! Vibes is gone and I left Soundwave to die…"

I was crying again now, like a sparkling waiting to be punished.

"... Please kill me…" I repeated. My legs gave out, and I crumbled before the Prime. A criminal begging for execution.

xxx

It was hard to catch Optimus Prime off guard. Even he himself was baffled by how this sobbing little fem had managed to utterly shock him. Had he heard wrong?

"... Please kill me…" She sobbed, falling to her knees.

It took some time before Optimus could find his voice again.

"No."


	10. Mercy (Part 2)

**Mercy (Part 2)**

I was stunned by what he said. No?

 _No?_

"I am not going to kill you." He refused.

I couldn't believe it. Shocked, I stared up at him.

"You _have_ to!" I begged, "Please!"

"No." He answered again, firmly, but not harshly. "I have no right to take your life."

"You have every right! You're a _Prime!_ Don't you fight for justice? My life has been lies and betrayal!"

"Nonetheless."

His replies were simple and short, yet made a point. He wasn't going to kill me. I was too weak to kill myself.

But I still had to die.

I couldn't speak anymore. It was too much. A fate worse than the death I had _begged_ for. I would have let them do anything to me. Insult, judge, condemn me multiple times. I would gladly face torture. And then, at the end, they would give me what I deserved.

This was not it.

And for some reason, it was more painful than the most gruesome death they could have offered.

"You must come back inside." The Prime told me, doubling my sentence.

"Please, no…" I whimpered. I was a miserable, pathetic mess.

How had I gotten myself into this?

Suddenly, I was being lifted off the ground. I was too startled to struggle. I tensed, and hid my face.

He was carrying me back into the base.

xxx

"Optimus -" Ratchet's sentence cut off as he turned. The Prime stepped off the platform, not making eye contact.

He was carrying Mantra in his arms.

Ratchet started to ask, but couldn't find the words. So he didn't.

xxx

The Prime took me to my room, finally setting me down on the makeshift berth. I kept my servos over my face. There was silence for a moment, before I heard the Prime walk away without a word.

I was so shaken, so utterly confused and hurt,

… that for once in the time I had been on this planet, I slept soundly.

xxx

The next morning came all too quickly, and I knew I would have to face the Autobots. I was sure that the Prime had told them about me.

Despite wanting to stay in my room all day, I decided that it would be better just to get it over with. After all, Ratchet would probably come looking for me after missing my daily exam.

I walked slowly and quietly into the main room, surprised to find it almost empty. It was a weekend, I knew. Saturday, I think. The human children were nowhere in sight. Ratchet stood at the computer, as usual, and didn't notice me walk in. The Prime had to be somewhere around here, I knew. He would show up suddenly, and startle me.

Ratchet finally turned from the screen, seeing me.

"You're early." He commented.

I nodded, keeping my gaze averted. I was exposed without my visor. Even if the Prime hadn't told him about me already, it felt like he could see into my processor.

"Oh, by the way, Mantra… "

I looked up. Was this some kind of a joke? Was he pretending not to know?

"...You left your visor outside. Optimus found it. The outer shell was cracked, but I was able to fix it. It's over there." He pointed, and I saw my visor on the counter.

"Um… Thank you," I replied dumbly, picking it up. For some reason, I decided not to put it on.

xxx

Throughout the day, I was left wondering. None of the other Autobots seemed to be aware of my confession. I didn't see the Prime all day.

I decided not to wear my visor. Again, for reasons even I do not know. Miko was thrilled to see that I had taken off the visor, saying it looked creepy. I personally didn't think it looked creepy, but it did feel kind of good to go without it for a day.

It all came to a strange close. Where I was still left wondering. Had the Prime not told any of them? If so, why?

One word came to mind, placed there by some unseen hand.

 _Mercy._


	11. A Terrible Secret (Part 1)

**A Terrible Secret (Part 1)**

It was night again. I lie awake on my bunk. My mind was still spinning from what I had read a few nights before, in my master plan to uncover the mystery of The Ghost.

I had been silent for days.

xxx

 _Personal Records: Level 5 password required for entry._

I breathed, urging my spark to calm. Glancing out the door to make sure no one was in the hall, I continued. Entering the password I had watched The Ghost enter into this very computer with a few brisk keystrokes. The screen flickered, and a new message appeared.

 _Password Accepted._

I sighed with relief. Now, for the easy part. I entered Soundwave's ID into the search bar, nervous of what it might bring up.

 _Records Search:_ _CP/M -5268900721_

The screen flashed again;

 _ID not in system. No records found._

I was relieved, but suspicious at the same time. Just to be safe, I tried again, this time entering his name.

 _Records Search:_ _Soundwave_

The seconds that passed felt like years. My spark began to pound when the screen flickered once more:

" _SOUNDWAVE" Search results: 1102 files_

 _General Records File: Soundwave_

 _Personal Records File: Soundwave_

 _History File: Soundwave_

 _Draft File: Soundwave_

 _Medical Records File: Soundwave_

I scanned through the first few results, not finding anything helpful. Most of the information had been left out. Protoform Release Date: Unknown. Formal Caretakers: Unknown. Pre-war Occupation: Unknown. Military Testing Results: Unknown.

Unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown.

Apparently, no one knew anything about Soundwave.

Then why was he in the system?

I continued to investigate. All of the first five files were bare of useful information. The rest of them were all progress reports, mission logs and random data files. Well, all except for one…

I almost missed it. There was only one thing that made it stand out from the others.

 _Medical Log: Project Virus_

The file was heavily encrypted. I couldn't just stand here all night trying to break the code. I decided to download the file. Taking off my visor, I connected it to the computer.

 _Unauthorized Device connected to database. Allow?_

 _Yes._ I entered, then started working at the download password for the file. It was a tough one, but I managed to get in. A progress bar appeared on screen:

 _Download Status: 3%... 5%...7%_

At this rate, I would be caught.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" I begged the machine. I glanced out the door. My spark pounded harder and harder.

Footsteps. Getting closer.

 _Come on!_ I begged. 43%... 47%...

Footsteps…

 _Mission abort! Get out, get out!_ Screamed a panicked voice in my head. Too frantic to think, I snatched up my visor and put it on, erasing the database search and shutting down the computer. Just in time, too. Because as I scrambled out of the room, I nearly slammed into a night worker.

The mech jumped, startled.

"Hey!" He snapped. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" I cried, dashing past him.

I ran all the way to the quarterdeck, tired and strained by the time I got back to my cell. My bunkmates were all still asleep.

Climbing onto my bunk, I finally started to calm down. For the first time, I saw the text blinking on my visor screen:

 _Incomplete Download. 50% content retrieved. Delete or view?_

It was a miracle. A blessing.

 _View._


	12. A Terrible Secret (Part 2)

**A Terrible Secret (Part 2)**

It took weeks to get through the encryption. It was certainly not easy, but my visor did a great deal of the work. What, you think I could do something like that in under an eon? I don't know hardly enough about programming to understand this. But my visor did.

I waited anxiously for the file to be ready.

Suddenly, late one evening as I was walking back to the quarterdeck, an alert appeared on my screen:

 _File decoded: View now?_

I stopped in my tracks. My spark pounded.

Sprinting the last bit to my cell, I vaulted up into my bunk. My mates would be in later. I was usually the first one to the cell.

 _Yes._ I entered.

 _File opened._

 _Partial download preview:_

 _Title: Medical Log: Project Virus_

 _Date created: NOT AVAILABLE_

 _Last updated: NOT AVAILABLE_

 _Subject(s): Soundwave (DN/0000001)_

I focused on the number: DN/0000001…

 _Draft Number._ My visor verified. That's right. Soundwave was the first recruit.

A shiver rolled through me. I read on.

 _Test 0001: Log._

 _Subject arrived. He is intelligent. I see why Megatron was concerned. I have already prepared several test programs. This should not take long._

 _UPDATE:_

 _Test 0002: Log._

 _Test programs failed. Subject is fatigued, but not enough to lose his vigor. He fights well. The armor will have to be removed, logically. I have begun to realize my previous deductions of the situation were severe understatements._

 _UPDATE:_

 _Test 0003: Log._

 _Several new programs created. Tests failed._

I scrolled down to the bottom of the file, where the download had cut off.

 _UPDATE:_

 _Test 0025: Log._

 _Progress. Subject is succumbing. Recent program has showed potential. I predict within the next quarter, subject will be fully controlled…_

It cut off there, leaving me in shock. Controlled? Programs? What was all this?

The pieces began to come together. Forming a horrible possibility.

I recalled reports of illegal neural programming in practice around the time that the war started. Something about unlawful experiments taking place in secret. Something about a program that could be used to control one's processor…

I nearly fell out of my bunk with the shock.

The Ghost. Soundwave. The Virus.

And I had hoped so desperately that I was wrong.


	13. The Prime

**The Prime**

He was strange to me. I still didn't understand why he hadn't told the others all about my confession. Optimus Prime was a quiet mech. Not silent, just quiet. He was intimidating, but not frightening. I suppose he could be frightening in battle, but for some reason, he did not scare me.

We did not speak to each other, not since that one night. A simple nod, if our gazed happened to meet. That was all.

It was enough to drive me mad.

What was he doing? Was it some kind of trick? Was he keeping my secret? Both of them were equally confusing. My mind continued to spin. It had never stopped spinning since I had emerged from stasis. Awakening into this strange organic world among my own Cybertronian kind.

 _What are you doing?_ I wondered again as I looked at him from across the room. He was working with Ratchet again. They were good friends. Old friends. Friends that had seen many terrible things together.

I shuddered. The war was not over yet.

Since my arrival, three missions had gone out because of the Decepticons. They were here, too. Megatron was still alive, and furious as ever. The Autobots, though their numbers were so few, continued to fight back.

xxx

I didn't understand. How could I? So much had happened. What I needed was a good night's rest.

I was outside again, watching the sunset. It was even more beautiful tonight. Fall was coming, a season in this world that Rafael explained to me. The plants called trees shed their leaves, and the temperatures began to drop. The animals called birds migrated to warmer areas in the South.

I stayed out a bit later than usual, entranced as a large orange moon rose into the velvety sky. I wondered what caused this change. My visor blinked a diagnosis. I shook it away, wanting to marvel at the odd beauty.

Finally, I forced myself to go back inside. Taking the platform back down into the base, I waited for my vision to adjust to the darkened room. Everyone was likely in their quarters.

I was startled by a small noise. I looked over to see the Prime standing at the computer. The screen was dim, and I hadn't noticed it. The mech looked over at me. Our gazes met.

I felt my faceplate warm. Shocked, I spun away, heading to my room.

I reached the door, and leaned against the frame. What was that all about? My faceplate never heated up that way unless…

No. I shook my head, clearing the possibility out of my mind.

"Melody."

I jumped, whipping around. There stood the Prime. He had followed me?

We stared at each other in silence, blue optics glowing. I realized my mouth was open. I shut it, and waited for him to say something.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked.

I did not respond for a long time. Then; "...Why do you ask?" I questioned cautiously.

"You seem tense."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Nor is it good."

I was quiet. He was right.

It sounded like something Soundwave would say.

Soundwave…

Coolant brimmed in my optics, sending a thin line down my faceplate. We were silent.

xxx

We sat together all that night. Not saying anything, just sitting. I don't even remember if I enjoyed his company. All I remember was the blurry shadows of my room through the film of tears over my vision.

The Prime never spoke.

In the morning, he left, and I fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept. It was a deep, heavy sleep. A type of slumber I had never experienced. And if I had, it had been a very, very long time.

It felt good.

xxx

I walked into the main room to find it strangely empty. Not even the medic stood in his usual spot at the computer. I looked around, listening for voices. There was only silence.

Then, footsteps.

I turned, and there stood the Prime. I surprised, and yet not. He seemed to know exactly where to find me. I looked away.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Away." He replied simply.

"On another mission?"

"You may think that."

I got the impression that they were not on a mission. Nonetheless, I didn't prod further. We stood in silence for a long time.

"What do you want from me?" I finally asked, daring to meet his gaze. It was powerful, yet gentle.

"I do not understand what you mean."

"Did you tell the others about me?"

He was quiet for a moment. "No."

"Why?"

"It is not their business."

I was surprised by this. He wasn't exactly keeping my secret, he was just respecting my privacy.

"Not even Ratchet?"

"No. I will let you tell them what you want. I have no right to speak of it."

I knew that he meant. That night. I remembered it, going into a trance for a moment before shaking myself out of it.

"You are afraid."

It was a simple observation, yet one that I had thought well hidden. He saw straight through me. There was no point trying to hide it from him anymore.

"Yes." I answered, my voice barely audible.

He put his hand on my shoulder. A prickling sensation rippled through me. I breathed steadily, not daring to move.

As casually as he had placed it there, his hand fell away. Then, he turned and walked back down the hallway from where he had come.

I did not follow him.


	14. The Ghost Unveiled

**The Ghost Unveiled**

My spark pounded. Was I really doing this? Yes. I was.

And I was terrified.

I waited at the corner, watching silently for the form to appear. I heard his footsteps coming. Closer… closer…

I couldn't help shivering when I saw him. As usual, he did not see me. Good.

He entered his dorm, and I began my wait. If The Ghost was really Soundwave, I knew that he would power down within half an hour. That is, if his unconscious habits had been preserved.

I waited.

It was long and brutal. Thoughts raced through my mind as time dragged on. Ten minutes… fourteen minutes… sixteen minutes… seventeen…

It seemed to go slower and slower. I was thankful that no one worked in this part of the ship. No one used these halls except the residents of these few rooms.

Twenty minutes… twenty one… twenty two…

My head swam with possibilities. Horrible scenarios. Perhaps he would wake up. Perhaps it wasn't him. Perhaps it _was_ him.

All were equally terrifying.

The half hour came to a final minute.

Final seconds.

 _Ten… nine… eight... seven…_

My spark pounded. Was I really doing this?

 _Six… five… four…_

Was I brave enough?

 _Three… two…_

Could I face the consequences of getting caught?

 _One._

I broke from the corner without another thought,

and went straight to the door.

xxx

It was an easy hack for my visor. I was in under five minutes.

The room was larger than the cells on the quarterdeck. Complete with a personal computer and steam chamber. I payed close attention to every detail. The dull glow of the lights, the sharp shadows underneath various objects… and the obvious. He lay perfectly still, like a corpse. The only thing that betrayed a hint of life was the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Laserbeak was perched on the wall, powered down.

 _The visor…_

It still hid his face. Before, he had always taken it off while powered down.

I was tempted…

I pushed the door closed behind me, then, slowly and silently, I stepped forward. Spark pulsing harder and harder with every tentative step. I reached out, brushing the screen delicately, then pulling back. He didn't stir.

Mustering all my remaining courage, I put both hands out, finding the lock tabs on the sides. They didn't budge. I tried again, nothing. Pushing away all my panic, I made one last attempt, more forcefully this time. The tabs snapped open, and before I could react, the visor tore off in a spray of blue. I stumbled back, shocked. Energon dripped from the mask and onto my breastplate, staining the white with a rotten blue color. I dropped the visor, which clattered to the floor. I was too stunned to care.

My gaze locked on the horrific sight before me. I put a servo over my mouth to hold in the scream. His face…

It was discolored with Energon-blue scars. His optics were lifeless orbs, staring blankly to the ceiling. Behind them were no signs of life, only grey shadows.

Had Megatron done this to him?

Had the Virus?

Possibly both.

Energon seeped from frayed wires that stuck out at grotesque angles from where I had wrenched the visor. However, the one thing that dismayed me the most was that I still recognised him. The solemn contours of his faceplate, the thoughtful, narrow shape of his eyes. His evergreen youth had been robbed from him. Yet, I still knew in my soul that it was Soundwave.

My brother, The Ghost.

Tears streamed from my optics. Slowing from the drum of panic, my spark wrenched in a wave of sorrow. He was as good as dead.

Pulled by the instinct of my childhood, I bent to my knees and rested my head next to his. My tears pooled there, a stream of unimaginable sorrow.

And slowly, ever so slowly,

I fell asleep.


	15. Feeling Again

**Feeling Again**

He left me alone for the rest of the day.

However, I couldn't help glancing at him every now and then. He intrigued me, in a way. My spark leapt when he caught my stare. Our gazes met for but a moment, before I looked away, going about my business.

Why was I so curious?

xxx

A thought had been hiding in the back of my mind all day. It took its chance now, as I attempted to power down, to stir.

 _Familiar. So, so very familiar. Isn't it?_

I quickly shoved it away, scolding myself for being so irrational. This was not of that nature.

But it was too late to stop the memories that followed. A curiosity. A point of interest. I couldn't bring myself to call him a living being. But somehow, his name wormed into my mind;

 _Cannon._

A sickening feeling rose inside me as the scene emerged, after being locked away for years, the memories were returning.

The first time I saw him, I had thought I was dreaming. Flame-orange optics flashed like stars. Built like a model, however unkempt. I was fooled by his sweet talk, foolishly drawn in by his words. I learned quickly that that was only my first mistake.

Eventually, we started meeting during the night. I would sneak out just after Soundwave powered down, knowing that he wouldn't wake. From the complex, I would make my way to our meeting place, a shuttle station near the edge of the city. He would always be there, flirting with a group of other fems. He didn't bother trying to hide it from me.

My second mistake: playing along.

He often took me to his apartment via public transport. (He always made me pay) There, his brothers would flirt with me. I distinctly remember Cannon's words;

" _Back off, she's mine!"_

His talk was his power. With a select few words, he could do anything from weasel his way out of a fight to luring a fem into his clutches.

My third mistake: staying.

It went on and on. Almost every night for an entire quarter. I hated myself for it. He was smooth and mischievous, with a massive ego. It was too late to escape once I realized this was not the place I wanted to be. He had me under his proverbial _thumb_ , using any means necessary to keep me under his control. Granted, as I was being dumb at the time, I myself said some things that only made my predicament worse.

I was finally free when Meteor stood up to him.

I shuddered. Vibes was lucky to have Meteor. Blessed. He was a mech to be admired. There were probably many more like him, of course. However, my desire for love had been fizzled after Cannon. I was content watching my sister be happy with her lover. He sent her wonderfully quirky gifts, and visited often. He would ask me how I was doing. My answer was always the same.

"I'm fine."

And I was.

Until now.

xxx

My thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on the doorframe. I jerked up, knowing who it was. Instantly, I recognized his figure, his soft blue optics… I chided myself silently for noticing.

We were silent for a long time, just staring at each other. It was comforting, in a way, his understanding silence. Carefully, he stepped part way in, keeping a respectable distance between us. I tensed instinctively. He didn't move any closer.

I started to say something, but it took a minute for me to find the words.

"...Thank you." I managed to say quietly.

He didn't reply, so I forced myself to go on.

"... For the company, I mean… um, I mean the.." I trailed off, faceplate beginning to warm.

"Thank you."

The Prime nodded. _You're welcome._

My spark flitted nervously. He was being quieter than usual. I felt a growing pressure resting on me. A weight bearing down on my very being. Crushing my weary spark. I let the tears come.I was broken, and the realization of it all was finally beginning to suffocate me.

The dull, dreary numbness of reality.

I clenched my servos, making an effort to stay standing. Tears obscured my vision, reducing my awareness to hearing and touch alone. I did not hear anything but my own halting breaths and quavering sparkbeat.

But I felt. I felt… something ever so familiar. A memory, unrelated to Cannon. It felt like…

Soundwave.

My spark calmed, and I felt myself relax. A gentle warmth spread through me, easing the pressure away with memories of my brother.

His image appeared in my mind. Solemn, yet kind. Fierce, yet gentle. He held me close, shielding me from the world.

" _Everything will be okay."_ He said. " _Just trust me. Can you do that?"_

 _Yes…_ I replied, and the image began to fade. I reached out, trying to hold onto it. I found a different form there. Strong and sturdy, an armored haven enveloped me. This didn't fade. I clung to it nonetheless, begging it not to leave.

It felt like Soundwave.

It felt like love.


	16. Recruit and Arrest

**Recruit and Arrest**

I woke early, making sure that I had time to escape well before anyone saw me. However, as I opened my eyes, I met the wave of reality that hit me head-on. He looked dead.

I had to wait a few minutes for my pulse to steady. Slowly, I sat up, joints aching from the odd sleep. I had sat on my knees all night, resting beside him.

Him. What was I to call him now? He was no longer The Ghost. He was Soundwave.

But for some reason, it pained me to know that.

Soundwave…

"What have they done to you?" I whisper, looking down at his dull optics. I shivered. He had never slept with them open. Not as I remembered.

I was tempted to close them, as one might do to a corpse. I shook my head.

"I have to go now," I told him, knowing he couldn't hear me. Or could he?

"But please," I added, just in case, "Remember… remember that I love you… big brother."

I turned towards the door. As I did, a shape on the floor caught my eye.

The Visor.

Now _that_ tempted me. Perhaps… perhaps it contained some kind of evidence that he was still there? Soundwave…

I bent down to pick it up, then reconsidered. Perhaps it did have some hint of my brother's warmth. And then again, perhaps it had a tracking device installed.

It was possible… no, likely.

I straightened up, glancing once more at Soundwave, imprinting his scarred face on my mind. As the image burned, a deep hatred was kindled. The pieces were starting to come together, and I didn't like what I saw.

Megatron.

xxx

I slunk back to the quarterdeck. I knew well enough that the cameras could see my every move. They had seen me in the executive hall. Perhaps they had even seen me unmask Soundwave.

It didn't matter.

I still had plenty of time to plan.

And I would need Axle's help to do it.

xxx

I was relieved to find that the trooper hadn't been called to mine duty. I wasted no time in waking him.

"Vibes?" He murmured, "What…"

"Shh," I hissed, "Keep your voice down. Get up."

He hesitated, then obeyed. Uncertain.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly.  
"Can I trust you?"

He seemed confused. "...What do you-"

" _Can I trust you?_ " I repeated earnestly. I needed him to answer. Now.

"Yes?"

"You have to be sure."

"Why do you need to know so badly?" He pressed. Too bad. I didn't have time for a Q&A session.

"I just do." I told him. "I'll fill you in later _. Can I trust you?_ "

"Yes."

"Enough to keep a secret?"

He was quiet for a moment. "What kind of secret?"

"A big one."

"How big?"

"I don't have time for this, Axle!"

Axle surrendered, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll keep a secret. But it isn't going to get me in trouble, is it?"

"I can't promise anything."

His silence unnerved me.

"Come on, Axle," I pleaded, "You're the only one that can help me."

"The _only_ one?" He questioned disbelievingly.

"The only one." I confirmed. "You were the first mech on this entire blasted ship to show me any kind of decency. You're my friend."

"We're friends?"

"Yes. Can friends trust each other?"

"I suppose so…"

"Good. Then let's get going."

xxx

I dragged Axle to the deck, the one place on the ship there weren't any cameras. At least not monitor cameras. Only those used for navigation.

"So what's this big secret you need me to know?" He sighed. I could tell he wasn't impressed with my reasoning. I didn't need him to be impressed. I just needed him to help me.

"I'll tell you in a bit. First, I need you to tell me everything you know about Soundwave."

He flinched at the name, and I knew he recognized it.

"The Shadow…" He muttered. "What's to know? He's creepy."

"Okay," I said, "But what else?"

Axle shook his head. "No one really knows anything about him. He's a mystery. Some of us call him the Enigma."

"Tell me what you see him doing in a day."

"I don't know… mostly working at the computers. No idea what he's got going, though. I don't know anything about the tech in this place. No one's ever heard his voice. At least, not that I know of. He records things and replays them. That's how he talks."

I took note of this. I needed to know every detail that had changed. Most of the differences were likely to come from the Virus or Megatron. At least by his orders.

"More," I said, "Tell me more. The drone he carries around, Laserbeak. What about that?"

"Laserbeak… is a minion. A flying nightmare. The thing has a nasty bite, and perfect aim. Seen the effects myself." He shuddered a bit. I clenched a hand. My brother's beloved invention had been turned into a weapon.

"That's enough." I muttered, not wanting to hear more. My thirst for detail was quenched now. But the fire of hate burned bright against the Decepticon warlord.

"So why are you suddenly so interested in The Shadow?" He asked. He had been patient, and answered all my questions. It was about time I answered his.

"I knew Soundwave… long before the war. He's changed. I think Megatron has something to do with it."

Axle nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised. However, I do find it hard to believe that he was ever different. I've heard rumors that he was a gladiator, like Megatron, before the war."

I sighed. "That's true. But only because he was forced. He hated seeing the damage he did in the arena."

"Why didn't he retire?"

"He couldn't. The manager found a way to keep him going, keep making profit."

Axle thought about this.

"Then… what _was_ he like before any of that? Or did you know him that long?"

"I did." I admitted. "He was a good mech. Gentle, and kind. I can say that from experience. Sure, he was serious, but not cold. Not to mention, he had a great taste in music…"

"Sounds like you really knew him." Said Axle. I was surprised he didn't comment on how it sounded so strange that the Soundwave he knew could have ever been gentle and kind. But then again, I could believe that the Soundwave I once knew could be turned into an experiment, poisoned by the Virus.

"We were close."

"I know."

I looked at him, confused. He knew? As in, now that I had told him, or…

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I know." He repeated simply.

"I don't understand…"

"I know that you are Soundwave's sister."

xxx

" _What?_ " I exclaimed, dumbfounded. How could he possibly know that?

Axle laughed a bit. "I'm just as surprised as you. I didn't think I would remember that."

"Remember?" I was so utterly confused that I wasn't able to form anything more than single-word questions.

"I should probably explain." He said, reverting to his shy, nervous self. "I had a friend, Meteor, he-"

"You were friends with Meteor?"

"-Yes… Anyway, we were friends, good friends, and he was always telling me about Vibes, Vibes, Vibes, Vibes. His fem, the superstar. He brought me to a few of your shows, but I could tell you apart from the other one. What was her name? Something with an M?"

"Melody!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think that's what it was."

I blinked. It was a lot to take in. Axle was one of _Meteor's_ friends?

The memories came flooding back. Meetings in the night, whispered secrets, a gentle embrace. He was a fine mech. I was devastated when he was drafted for the war.

I was quiet for a long time.

"... What happened to him?"

Axle hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?"

My spark sank. "Oh."

"He was a great fighter." Axle told me. "He wanted so badly to return to you."

I nodded grimly, blinking away tears. There was no time to cry about it now.

"Well, then," I say, "I had better tell you my plan."

xxx

We were too late.

A sinking feeling overcame me as we scoured the ship. There was still no sign of him.

"He must have gone out." Axle whispered to me as I arrived at the rendezvous. He could get around the ship easily, since his uniform made him look like any other worker on the ship. However, I had to be careful. Knockout was probably looking for me, furious. I had hoped turning off my comm link would buy me some time.

"I've looked everywhere I can without getting caught…" I murmur. "Are you sure there's nowhere else he could be?"

"I've been everywhere," He replied. "...Except the restricted areas, of course."

I perked up. "Restricted areas?"

"You can't really be thinking of-"

"Too late, I'm going." I said decidedly, starting down the hall. The trooper rushed after, stopping me.

"You can't! We've avoided getting caught so far, but you can't just sneak into a restricted area!"

"Watch me." I reply, going past him. Suddenly, I halted again. Footsteps sounded in the hall around the corner. I wave Axle away. Hesitating, he slinks off.

I almost slammed into Knockout as I turned the corner to see where the footsteps were coming from. He recoiled, snarling,

"Where have you been?!"

I had to think fast. "..Uh… I was-"

"Nevermind," He interrupted, "Just come on. Megatron is furious!"

As he stormed off with me close at hand, I relaxed. I wasn't a good liar. Besides, I had been raised against it.

xxx

Despite how I hate to admit it, Knockout was actually right. Megatron was furious. However, not about my absence, as I had first feared. It was-

"-the Autobots!" He roared to the poor soul on the other end of the comm, "They have something, I know it. Use whatever means necessary to find out what!"

Knockout shoved me forward. I bowed respectfully. Turning off his comm link, the warlord eyed me skeptically.

"Knockout tells me that you have been neglecting your duties," He says, "... and that you have not reported in all day today. Is this true?"

I glanced up at him, then looked away nervously. Could they have found out already?

"... Yes…" I replied quietly.

Megatron grunted disapprovingly. "Then would you care to tell _why,_ exactly?"

"...Um…I.."

"Or would you rather explain why you were found hacking the identity files?"

My processor whirred anxiously. It was too soon for this to be happening! I had to figure out how to free Soundwave…

When I didn't respond, he turned away from me.

"I see. You have proven that you cannot be trusted as a guest on this ship." He glanced at Knockout; "Take her away."


	17. Not the One I Knew

**Not The One I Knew**

It was a new day, and I was determined to make it a good one. However, it would be hard, knowing that a good day now would be the first in quite some time. Even so, my goal was set. Until…

"What's going on?" I ask, stepping into the main room. Everyone was gathered there, including the humans.

"Cons got something going on." Bulkhead told me. I frowned, looking up at the computer screen. Indeed, there were several foreboding blips on the map, indicating Decepticon signals.

"What is that?" I ask, pointing to a ripple of green among the blips.

"Something…" Ratchet murmured. "Radiation, perhaps, though I can't be sure. It could very well be a bait signal."

"Nevertheless, we must see what the Decepticons are up to." Optimus added.

"I'll go."

All eyes turned on me, though I stayed confident.

"I mean… haven't I proven myself? I'm agile, I could be helpful."

"You can't possibly be serious!" Ratchet scoffed. "You've only just arrived, you haven't fully recovered from your landing. Have you ever had any training?"

"Yes, I have." I replied. "And I feel fine."

Ratchet was about to retort when Optimus spoke again;

"It is alright, old friend." He told the medic, "Mantra has shown herself to be trustworthy. Our numbers are few, and she may prove useful against a numerous enemy."

Ratchet was silent.

"I agree with Optimus," Arcee added. I looked at her, surprised. "She could make a good scout."

I smiled a little. It felt good to have a femme's support.

xxx

I stepped out of the Ground Bridge, feeling a bit dizzy from the jump. I stayed close to Arcee.

"Stay alert," She told me. "If this is a trap, they could be anywhere."

I nodded, keeping quiet as I walked by her side. My visor scanned the slopes that rose on either side, finding nothing of interest among the stones. We were safe, for now.

We followed Optimus, while Bumblebee and Bulkhead brought up the rear. The company came to a halt, reaching the end of the ravine. Before us was the mouth of a cave, yawning into the daylight and casting midnight shadows within.

"Be on the lookout." Optimus warned, approaching the entrance. We followed in silence.

Inside the cave, it was pitch black. The only light to see by was the dim glow of our optics, accompanied by that of the blasters the others wielded. Our progress was slowed to a crawl.

After some time, a faint light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Optimus signaled us to proceed with extreme caution. We were approaching the epicenter of the signal.

My visor blinked a warning, and I tapped Arcee. She motioned for me to be quiet. I stayed alert.

We stopped at the end of the passage, hiding among the boulders as we looked into the cavern that opened up beyond. The light came from a bulb in another passage on the opposite wall. I realized that it must be part of a human mining tunnel. Abandoned, I hope.

As I look around, my visor adds several more notifications to join the first. I shiver runs through me as a horrible realization fell upon me.

An ambush lie in wait for us.

Before I could warn them, Optimus beckoned for us to move on.

 _Wait,_ I begged silently, _There's too many!_

But it was too late.

Movement flashed on a ridge. Bumblebee jumped, taking aim. Another flicker, Arcee scanned the walls of the cavern. I shrank back, staying against the wall and fearing the worst. Suddenly, a voice sounded from the silence;

" _Whatever means necessary._ "

In an instant, the cavern was flooded with the sound of blaster fire. Uniformed troopers materialized out of nowhere. Leaping from the walls down to the floor, appearing out of side passages and from behind boulders.

"Autobots! Stand your ground!" Optimus ordered.

xxx

Troopers fell to the ground around us. Energon stained the rock. I contributed as best I could, but couldn't bring myself to finish off a life.

I searched the walls for waiting assailants. A shadow flickered along the slope. I crept forward. Perhaps I could get some information out of this one instead of having to fight him. I approached silently, hoping I wouldn't be spotted. I could sneak up and surprise…

A blow struck me from behind, the force slamming me to the ground. I rolled onto my back, ready to strike back. I froze when I saw my attacker.

A dark, slender form stood over me, one that was frighteningly familiar. I could feel my sparkbeat stop as a single thought formed in my mind;

 _Soundwave?_

xxx

I awoke in a fit, gasping as my body was overcome with spasms. Figures rushed to my side to steady me. Slowly, the seizure passed, and I stared up at the lights. They were much brighter than usual, blindingly so. Voices were talking, asking questions. But I didn't pay attention. I was only thinking of one thing.

 _Soundwave. It was Soundwave. I know it was Soundwave._

"Soundwave…" I murmured. The voices went silent. I could feel their stares on me.

Tears slid across my faceplate, and I let them. They didn't burn, they didn't sting. They formed in my optics and trickled gently away, bringing a gentle caress wherever they touched.

Just like him.

xxx

I awoke again in my quarters. It was dark. My visor refused to display the time, or anything else. I tapped the edge, no response. Oh well. I could figure that out later.

He was standing in the hall, watching. I could sense him there.

"Can I help you, Optimus?" I asked innocently, turning to face him and making an effort to seem like nothing was wrong. Meanwhile, multiple wars were being waged inside me.

"I was concerned." He replied, not moving. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I feel fine now."

"You fought well. However, I fear that you may not be ready to join us in combat."

I nodded again, saying nothing. That much I completely agreed with. No more fighting for me. Not for a long, long time, at least.

"You are distressed." He commented. Right again.

"Soundwave attacked me. Why shouldn't I be distressed?"

"You have mentioned his name before. What is your connection?"

My spark twisted. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Soundwave is… my brother."

For a long time, Optimus was silent. A single tear slid down my face. What had happened to him? I knew that the mech I saw was my brother. But my brother would never attack me. He was Soundwave, to be sure, but not the one I knew.

Finally, the Prime spoke the words I couldn't bring myself to say;

"The others must know."

xxx

Strangely enough, the night was restful. My mind was too weary to think anymore. Soundwave's appearance had shut me down. I found myself wondering if this was all just a dream. Surely, that couldn't have been my brother. Not _my_ Soundwave. He wouldn't have attacked me. Unless…

Unless he knew that I deserved it.

I walked into the main room to find everyone gathered, waiting for me. They all turned to look at me as I appeared, and I knew why.

It was time for the truth. The whole truth.

"You were pretty beaten up yesterday." Bulkhead told me, breaking the excruciating silence. Good, I didn't have to start out with the confession.

I forced a small smile. "I'm okay now."

"Don't be so sure," Ratchet said. "That shock overloaded your system. The effects could return later on."

I looked down. Another thing to worry about.

Optimus stepped in;

"It is time, Melody."

" _Melody?_ " Miko inquires, confused.

"Me." I tell her. "My real name is Melody, not Mantra."

There was silence as the fact set in. Now for the hard part.

"... I haven't been completely honest with you all." I said quietly. "But after what happened yesterday, I see now that the truth is vital. Especially considering…" I trailed off, losing track of my thoughts. After a minute, I gathered them again, continuing;

"What I'm trying to say is… I can't keep these secrets any longer. I need your help."

On an impulse, I lifted my hands to the edge of my visor, pressing the release and letting it come off.

"My name is Melody, daughter of Nexus and Stiletto, Twin of Vibes… and sister of Soundwave."


	18. A Comrade in Captivity

**A Comrade in Captivity**

I sat alone in my cell, with no visitors, no other being in sight from behind the energy barrier. I had come to realize that these were hostage cells. Tiny spaces crammed together in a narrow hall, tucked away in the flank of the ship. I could imagine casualties of war sitting around me, barred by the same walls of energy, awaiting their fate.

How had it come to this? How had my plans withered as quickly as they had been planted? I didn't know. I supposed I deserved this, however. I had rushed in too quick, too eager to free my brother from his biological prison. I might have done it, too. But what then? Couldn't they have simply created another virus? I never thought about what I would have done afterword. How we would escape. I guess I had just assumed Soundwave would take care of that.

And now…

Now look where we were. Soundwave was still trapped. Axle might have gotten caught as well. And I was awaiting a sentence for my crimes.

Incomplete plans, foiled from the start. An ally lost, and my hopes shattered.

I slumped against the wall, too tired to cry anymore. I was finally broken. A helpless vapor in the wind, scorched by the heat of my enemies.

There was nothing left of me.

xxx

I don't know how long I was there, or how long I would remain there. All I knew is that I wasn't getting out. This was the end. I had learned to accept it. I sang in the darkness, knowing that I wouldn't be heard. I sang sad songs for my brother, hoping he might know how sorry I was. His face appeared in my mind, beaten and strained. Marred from an internal struggle unlike any other.

And I failed to resolve that struggle.

The fact remained in my mind for eternities as I awaited my sentence. Little did I know that there was something much bigger going on beyond the glowing wall that trapped me here. Something extraordinary.

Something that could finish what I could not.

I was awakened temporarily by the racket. Somewhere in the ship, blaster fire erupted, shouts, and a scream of protest. I sat up, tilting my head to listen. My visor wasn't any help with identifying voices. They were coming closer. Metal clashed in a fierce struggle. As the sounds came nearer, I could pick out words;

"Let me go-!..."

A snarl came in reply, "You can't… anymore. Your… are gone, and you won't be able to… here."

"No!"

"Take her… And be quick about it. She's… than Starscream…"

"Yes, sir."

"No!"

I sighed. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with me. I powered down again.

xxx

I woke to faint whimpering nearby. Someone was crying.

I got up slowly, quietly. Analyzing the sound. It was feminine. That much was clear. She-whoever "she" was-could have been the voice I heard last night. Another prisoner, perhaps?

A daring thought came to mind.

 _Melody?_

I couldn't be sure. It could be any femme. However, it would be so, so nice to hear my sister's voice…

"Hello?" I called quietly, stepping as close to the barrier as I dared. The sounds were coming from the cell next to mine. I wouldn't be able to see in.

The whimpering stopped, and for a few minutes, we both listened. Breaking the quiet, a timid voice replied;

"H-hello? Who's there?"

I cocked my head curiously. Somewhat disappointed. That wasn't Melody's voice.

"Who are you?" I ask, ignoring her question.

"Audrey."

I was quiet for a moment, considering this. 'Audrey' wasn't a Cybertronian name, as far as I knew. Had the Decepticons captured a human? Then again, how could a little human put up such a fight against the guards?

"My name is Vibes," I replied softly. A part of me sympathized with my fellow captive; a deep, ancient instinct within me stirred. Something tender, and kind. Despite the cold hardships of my time on this ship, there was still warmth in me.

"Um… nice to meet you…" Audrey replied uncertainly. I sat down against the wall of my cell.

"I suppose we've both been caught up in something we didn't intend." I said, not trying to assume what she might be here for.

"Yeah," returned Audrey's voice, "I guess so. My brother is going to be worried sick."

"I wish I could say the same."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes." I was careful not to tell his name. "He's somewhere on this ship… but I couldn't find him in time. That's what got me here."

"Oh… " She said quietly.

"I'm sure if your brother will be worried, he will come for you." I assured her. "You have that, at least."

"Won't your brother come for you, too?"

"He's a prisoner here." I explained, not getting into the details. "For eons, I suppose. He doesn't remember me."

"That can't be true." She countered, "Family never forgets. Never abandons…"

"... Audrey?"

"Huh?"

"Can we be friends?"


	19. Rescue Mission

**A/N Okay, so we got some crazy back-and-forth action with Vi and Mel here... I made sure to label it for you guys so y'all don't get confuzzled! Enjoy! X3**

 **xxx**

 **Rescue Mission**

 **[Melody]**

They accepted me surprisingly fast, and were eager to help me. Not in finding my brother, of course, but in searching for Vibes. Deep inside, I couldn't help but feel that she was alive. Somewhere. We would find her, and go somewhere safe. Just like Sounwave had planned. We would go somewhere safe, and plan how to free out brother.

Together.

xxx

"I've pinpointed the Decepticon warship. It appears their shields aren't as strong as they were." Ratchet informed me, "Questionable, I must say, but helpful to your cause. If Vibes landed anywhere on the planet, the Decepticons would be most likely to find her."

"I still can't believe that you're Soundwave's _sister,_ " Jack said from the balcony. "Is that even possible?"

Ratchet nodded. "Technically, yes. However, not the way you might be thinking. We Cybertronians don't have blood relatives."

I nodded. "The only thing that really classifies us as 'brother and sister' is that our protoforms were ordered by the same couple. I suppose that's also what linked us to that couple as 'mother and father'."

"And I thought families _here_ were weird." Miko commented, turning back to the TV.

I laughed a little. "I must say, I'm going to miss you humans. I should think that you will be the only ones I ever meet, after I find my sister."

"It's too bad you have to go into hiding," Raf said. "You could have helped us a lot."

I smiled at him. "Perhaps. But as you've seen, I won't be able to fight very well after my encounter with Soundwave. I've never been a true fighter, anyway. I don't think I would have made much of a difference."

"Well, you would have been cool to have around." Jack told me.

"Thanks. It means a lot."

xxx

I was truly thankful for the Autobot's cooperation, especially considering the fact that I had lied to them the entire time they had been so hospitable to me. Perhaps they were just trying to help my find Vibes so that I would go away. No, the humans liked me, at least. But I had a hunch on why they were being so supportive.

"Optimus?"

He turned. I could see his blue optics glint in the darkness.

"You should be resting." He tells me, turning away from the computer to face me fully. I folded my arms, casting my gaze to the side.

"I keep thinking…"

"I see."

He steps toward me, coming within a few paces, and stopping.

"... There's something I wanted to ask you." I tell him. He nods, silently encouraging me to go on. I shift nervously.

"Did you tell the others to help me? Is that why they're so eager to find Vibes?"

Even in the limited lighting, I could see the slightest hint of a smile cross his face. I felt my own warm slightly.

"You are perceptive, Melody."

I didn't know what to say to that. Was I right, then?

Seeing that I didn't know how to reply, he went on.

"You are also courageous. A fine warrior."

"I'm not a fighter." I said, laughing a little. He didn't say anything to that.

"Optimus…"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you are trying to tell me? I don't think I understand."

He smiled again, only slightly. Just enough that I could notice. He turned back to the computer, resuming his nightly vigil.

"I admire you, Melody." He said. "For everyone's sake, please do not change."

xxx

It took quite some time to plan the rescue mission. It was a shot in the dark; there was no way to really know if Vibes was on the Decepticon warship. If she wasn't, I didn't know where to look. Earth was a smaller planet than Cybertron, but a planet nonetheless. It would take eons to find her, even with the help of a ground bridge.

I scolded myself to hoping she was a prisoner. But… it _would_ be easier to find her if she just stayed on one place.

I let the Autobots take control of the mission. They knew more about these things than I did. Besides, I didn't care how they did it, just as long as my sister was found alive.

Alive…

Oh, how I hoped she was alive.

xxx

 **[Vibes]**

I was glad to be alive. No one had come for me yet. Perhaps they were still considering my sentence. Every day that passed, I hoped and prayed that they would forget about me. Even if I died in this cell, at least I wouldn't die alone.

For some unknown amount of time, I made a friend with the disembodied voice from the cell next door. Audrey spoke with sympathy, and sometimes empathy. She herself had experienced some of my hardships. It brought a sort of comfort to our captivity. We sang together, songs for our brothers. Songs of fleeting hopes of rescue. I taught her some of the songs Soundwave used to play for us, and she taught me beautiful hymns sung by the humans. We told jokes, laughed. We shared our stories, cried together. We were friends.

"Thank you." I said to her one day.

"For what?" She asked. I laughed a little.

"For being my friend."

"Well, I think we both needed one." She said kindly. "Thank you, too."

I smiled.

xxx

That night, we exchanged our last words for the day.

"Good night, Vibes." Audrey said tiredly, then chuckled shyly. "At least, I think it's night. It's so hard to tell."

"Yeah," I concurred, "Goodnight then, Audrey."

For a moment, we were silent. Then, a thought came to me. Without thinking, I asked her;

"Audrey?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing with me?"

"Sure," She replied, "What should we sing?"

"Something good," I thought for a moment. "Something that we would sing to our brothers when we see them again."

"Hm…"

We thought for some time, as if we could hear each other's ideas as they passed through the air. Brainstorming.

Suddenly, she spoke again; "Oh…"

"Do you have one?" I asked.

"Um… yeah, but I don't know if you would like it."

"Don't be silly, I love your songs. Why don't you start, and I'll catch on?"

"... um… okay, here goes…"

After hesitating for a moment, a stream of sweet tones filled the dark hall. Immediately, I knew it was from the soul. Audrey sang;

 _Kazoku, Kazoku,_

 _My love and my life,_

 _Kazoku, Kazoku,_

 _You help me survive._

 _We live here together,_

 _Though we may have little,_

 _We are Kazoku._

She repeated the harmony, and I joined in, now knowing the words. Though I had no idea what "Kazoku" meant. The way she sang the word, it sounded important.

 _Kazoku._ I thought after our cadence finished. _What a beautiful word._

Xxx

 **[Mel]**

"Everything is ready. We will go tonight." Optimus concluded. I tensed,

"Tonight?"

"The ship is less guarded in the late hours."

"Oh…" I gripped my hand, spark pounding with the finality that he spoke.

"You sound unsure."

"I just don't know that I should come… You saw how it went last time."

"I understand your apprehension. However, this rescue will be much more difficult without you. Your visor allows you to be more aware than any of us, and Vibes will not come if you are not there. You yourself said you are the only one here that she will trust."

"I know…" I admitted, "But…"

The Prime came to my side, gazing at me knowingly.

"You are afraid that you will meet Soundwave again."

I nodded, tears threatening to form. I blinked before they had a chance to appear.

"Something's wrong with him. He wouldn't have hurt me before. Ever."

"Perhaps he did not recognize you."

"My brother? No, he never forgets. There's got to be some other reason."

"Perhaps so many years of being a Decepticon has changed his ways. He may very well be loyal only to Megatron now. I have seen it myself many times."

I closed my eyes, still unable to process the idea. He would never do that! Right?

Seeing that I wasn't going to respond, he stood. Brushing me slightly as he did. A ripple of prickling warmth swept through me at even the slightest touch. It was as if every time we made contact, he transmitted an unspoken message. Though I could never seem to completely decipher it…

"Be ready by sundown." He told me. "We must go as soon as dark falls."

I nodded.

xxx

 **[Vi]**

Outside, dark had fallen. I could feel it. Aubrey was silent. If I listened closely enough, I could hear her steady breathing. Asleep.

It was about time I powered down as well. Though, something was keeping me awake. I had a feeling… one I hadn't felt in a long time. I couldn't seem to remember what it meant, though it felt so terribly familiar. I shook my head. Now was not the time to stay up and muse over silly feelings. I forced myself to power down.

I don't know how long I slept, but it felt like only a short time before I was awoken for the second time by crashing in the hallway. I got up, trying in vain to look into aubrey's cell. I listened hard; steady breathing. She was still asleep.

I stood quietly for some time. Trying to make out any more telltale sounds. The crashing had stopped after a few moments. Perhaps a tussle between a few grumpy night workers.

Hearing nothing else, I lowered back down to the floor of my cell, bringing my knees to my chest and closing my optics. I didn't power down yet, waiting, listening.

Footsteps pounded somewhere farther down the main hall. A clashing of metal and a spattering of blaster fire. Resistance. The group of footsteps continued, quieter now as they approached the corner. Cautious and stealthy. I hid my face, appearing to be asleep, leaving hearing alone to find out what might be amiss.

Whispers… and a familiar voice…

Xxx

 **[Mel]**

"These are the hostage cells," breathed Arcee. "I recognize them."

I shuddered, afraid to ask. The dark, narrow hall was lined with tiny kennels, only big enough for one average-sized Cybertronian to stand in. A petite might be able to curl up and lay on the floor.

Two of the cells near the back glowed.

"She has to be in one of them," I whispered, probing the darkness with my visor. Heat signatures revealed little, only a faint outline in the cell closest to us. Whoever was in there had to be very cold.

I fidgeted, testing the air. It was colder here. Obviously, the Decepticons didn't care if their captives got a bit of frost.

"We'll keep a lookout," Bulkhead said, glancing down the hall. Bumblebee beeped in agreement, and Optimus nodded at me. I took a deep breath, looking over to Arcee.

"Let's go."

Arcee went first, keeping her blasters trained on the black shadows of the empty cells. Waiting for a drone to jump out, declaring them caught in the trap. None did. The hall was empty; with the exception of the two prisoners.

xxx

 **[Vi]**

Soft, alert steps came closer to my cell. Only two pairs, from what I could hear. The rest of the group had stayed behind. My spark fluttered curiously. Whoever this was, it wasn't a guard. Was it, perhaps, a rescue? If so, was it for Audrey, or me?

Likely Audrey.

However… there was still that feeling. Stronger now, and mysterious as ever. The answer was at the edge of my mind, nagging at me. What was it?

The footsteps stopped at my cell, and a voice spoke. Barely above a breath;

" _I think we found her…_ "

There was a gasp, I recognized that voice… I recognized…

"Vibes?"

I jerked up, meeting two pairs of gleaming blue optics. One of them I knew very well.

"... Melody?"

xxx

 **[Mel]**

It was her. I couldn't believe it was her. Vibes, my precious twin, was alive.

"We're going to get you out," I told her, barely containing my excitement. It wasn't over yet. We still had to get back to the base.

"I can't believe you're alive," She whispered, coming as close to the barrier as she dared.

"Stand back," Arcee told us. We did. With a single shot, the barrier fizzled out, the lock fried. I had to resist embracing my beloved sister. There was little time to spare. I grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the cell and starting quickly back to the main hall.

"Wait!" vibes whispered. I slowed.

"What is it?"

"What about…" She trailed off, looking back at the other cell.

"Hurry!" I urged, spurring her on. "We don't have time to get the other."

"But…"

"Come on!" My spark pounded as I realized that there were only mere seconds remaining until the next guard shift came around. I had memorized the pattern from the ones we had encountered.

She followed, swiftly and silently, eyeing the others cautiously as we met up with them, but asking nothing. She gripped my hand, and I held hers tight.

 _Too long._ I thought. _Too long, we've been apart._

xxx

 **[Vi]**

A flicker, then a flash. A swirling, pale green portal appeared at the leader's command. I could tell he was the leader, because of his stance, his voice. He spoke with authority, and the others reacted immediately.

"Go, now!" He told us. Melody raced in, pulling me close behind.

Running through a tunnel of green light, we emerged at the other end; a large room with a few computers, medical berths, and…

A wave of dizziness swept over me. I steadied myself on Melody.

It felt like a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream.

After us, the blue fem that Melody had come with emerged from the portal, completely unfazed by the dizzying effects. Then, the yellow mech, green, and finally, the leader. Once all had gathered, the portal closed, revealing a short tunnel behind it. I had no idea how it worked, nor did I care. Whatever it was had taken me to a place that Melody seemed comfortable in.

I noticed an orange-and-white mech standing at a control panel near the computers. Older than some of the others. Probably even the leader. He looked me over. I stared back shyly, pressing closer to my sister.

Xxx

 **[Aaand Mel one last time :P]**

"They do look alike." Ratchet finally admitted. I could tell he might have already lost track of us. He looked to Optimus.

"Not much trouble, I assume? You made good time."

"Some, but not much." Optimus replied.

"Yeah, we took care of it!" Bulkhead added, bumping bee's shoulder. The scout chattered excitedly, moving his fists to act out the tussles.

"Very nice." Ratchet sighed. "Well then, I suppose _Melody_ would be happy to introduce us to our guest…?"

I beamed, bringing my hand to my sister's shoulder. She looked at me, nervous, but trusting.

"This is Vibes, my twin sister."

"Thank you for rescuing me."


	20. Vanishing Act

**Vanishing Act**

 **Noooo! Twin Beat is coming to an end! But never fear, wonderful readers, I have a special holiday treat in store! Stay in touch for a collection of Thanksgiving and Christmas one-shots! Anyway, enjoy this final chapter of Twin Beat! :3**

 **(More POV switches, so I made sure to label again)**

 **[Vibes]**

Today was the day. Much hard work had been put into it, and I was grateful to the Autobots for their help. They had plenty of resources, and perhaps they could have helped us unlock the secret of the Virus. However, something was holding me back. Would the Autobots be willing to help a Decepticon? Probably not.

I was happy to be reunited with Melody. It felt wonderful. I had missed her so much. There was a sense of uncertainty that followed us, though. The Decepticons knew about us, and could probably find us easily. I couldn't go back on that dreadful warship.

There were so many unanswered questions. What had happened to Axle? What would happen to Soundwave? Could we trust the Autobots? Could we trust anyone?

I pushed them to the back of my mind, for now. I went with the flow. Melody introduced me to the humans that visited the base. They were certainly an interesting species. Unlike any I could have imagined. For some reason, they reminded me of Audrey. I wouldn't know her fate, either.

My spark clenched with worry. There was to much to think about.

We had to disappear.

xxx

 **[Melody]**

Today was the day. I could tell Vibes was tense. Something was worrying her. I had to admit, I was a bit concerned, too. Likely, she had met Soundwave while staying on the Decepticon warship. Had he attacked her, too? We would have to compare our stories later.

I hoped dearly that in our hiding, Vibes and I could conduct a plan to bring our brother back to us. There had to be a way. I could tell that neither of us would be complete without him. We weren't merely a duo, we were a trio, and we needed to be together. We depended on each other. On our own, we were lonely voices, but together, we made a harmony of love.

We needed our third voice. The third beating spark that completed the music.

Then there was Optimus. I couldn't help but feel sad leaving him. Did he have the same strange feeling I did? It was odd… something that reminded me of my youth, protected by the Soundwave I once knew.

xxx

The time came to say goodbye. It was all a daze, really. Except for the Prime.

"Be careful," He told me. "We cannot be sure that you will be safe."

I nodded. "I know. We're not little fems, we can take care of ourselves."

He looked at me for a long time. I wondered what he was thinking. Would he miss me? Probably not. To him, I was just passing through. A single note swept away by the wind.

Even so…

"I have not told the others what I am planning," He said quietly. I tilt my head, curious.

"What do you mean?"

He hesitated for a moment, glancing away to make sure no one was within hearing range.

"I will visit you, to make sure you fare well. You will need energon, and…"

"And what?" I probed. My spark pulsed with a bit of hope.

He didn't get a chance to reply.

"The portal is up," Ratchet announced. "Are you two ready?"

I looked at the medic, then to the Prime. He nodded slightly, smiling a bit. Only enough for me to notice. I returned the subtle gesture, walking to join Vibes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright out there?" Arcee asked, "Won't you at least need energon?"

I glanced at Optimus, deciding not to share his secret. "We should be able to find our own." I told her. It wasn't a lie. I knew with the help of our visors, it would be fairly easy to find our own sources if needed.

Arcee nodded. "Take care, then."

Vibes and I smiled, "You too." I replied. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Bumblebee chattered something, Ratchet concurred.

"Indeed. Shouldn't we maintain some kind of communication?"

I shook my head, casting another glance at the Prime. "You won't need to contact us." I said, grinning. "We have our ways."

xxx

 **[Vibes]**

Not being one for long goodbyes, I was glad when we were finally ready to leave.

Turning to the portal, Melody looked to me. Our gazes locked, and a deep bond reaching from the earliest years of our youth stirred. We were twins. We were together.

And we would save our brother.

Hand in hand, we walked into our vanishing act.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Hideout/The Waiting Game**

 **Didn't really know if I should count this as a chapter, bit I couldn't let the story end so soon! Here's a sneak peek at Vi & Mel's hideout in the Cascade Mountains. Did this one in third person, so it's less confusing… Hope you like! ;3**

The space was dark at first, but as their optics adjusted, the twins could make out the features of their haven. A rocky hall; walls sloping up in an irregular dome not far above their heads. The floor was flat, for the most part, smoothed out by some unnatural force. Large containers stacked up at one end, discarded, by the looks of them. Whatever kind of storage facility this had been, it was abandoned now.

"Cozy," Vibes commented, Melody snickered.

"It's a fixer-upper, to be sure."

"Shall we get to work, then?"

She nodded.

xxx

It took some time to inspect the entire place. After only hearing vague descriptions of it from the Autobots, they didn't know quite what to expect.

Thankfully, their hideout came with electricity. It was a bit foreign, and certainly not easy to use, but the twins made due with what they had. Melody experimented with starting the generator, while Vibes explored the rest of the cavern. It went on deep into the mountain.

 _Perhaps an old mining facility._ She thought, crouching to look through one of the tunnels. They would be able to expand the passages later, hopefully, and try to find some energon.

The lights suddenly flickered. Vibes looked up, then cried out happily when the dim passage lit up with faint yellow bulbs. Some had long burnt out, but that was fixable, right? What mattered was that they could see.

Vibes ran back to the main room, to find Melody beaming at her work.

"Did you find anything?" She asked. Vibes nodded.

"There's a few passages that go farther, but they must be for humans. Far too small even for us. There's an opening somewhere through there," She pointed down a larger, naturally formed passage. "You'll never believe what I saw out there!"

Together, the twins stepped out to take a look at their surroundings. Until this point, neither of them had seen a real forest. Melody had only seen pictures, but it was so much different in person. For a few long moments, they stood, breath taken by the scene before them.

Coniferous trees bristled on the mountainside below, the gaps between them filled in with lush green ferns, shrubs and grasses. A few wildflowers reared their blooming heads above the undergrowth, victoriously declaring their beauty in Creation. To the side, jagged, white-capped mountains gnawed at the sky, going on for miles and miles in either direction. Cutting through the forest, a lonely highway disappeared into the distance. Beside it, colors and lights, gleaming in the evening dimness. A city, maybe two small towns side by side. But the most beautiful sight was the sky. Here, the sun set in more colors than Melody had seen atop the Autobot base. Here, a sea of gold exploded from the molten center point, hovering above the horizon. Hues of pink and orange splashed on the clouds, turning the shadows purple. The air above faded from pink to indigo, then deep violet. Stars glinted in their heavenly dance overhead. It seemed as if the entire planet was rejoicing with the reunion of two alien sisters. The Earth was a beautiful place, and it was an honor to be in the presence of such a spectacular masterpiece. A temporary home that was nothing like their old one.

Perhaps it was even better.

xxx

After taking some time to compare stories, Vibes worked up the courage to ask her sister the question that nagged at the edge of her mind.

"What are we going to do about Soundwave?"

Melody looked at her sister, then back out over the landscape. Night had fallen now.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing."

"Nothing! Why would we do nothing? He's our brother!"

"I know… but what _would_ we do? We don't know anything about this Virus, only that it's extremely complex. I don't know that our visors will be much help against something like that."

Vibes was quiet for a long time. It came Melody's turn to speak;

"I'm afraid, now." She said quietly. "More than I've ever been before."

Vibes stared into space, pondering this.

Melody continued. "I don't know what to do to help Soundwave. I thought we might figure it out, too. But…"

"...But what?" Asked Vibes, breaking from her thoughtful gaze.

"But now… I think I'm afraid of Sounwave."

For a long time, they were both quiet. Vibes couldn't argue. She herself had to admit that fear wasn't exactly absent from her situation. She had seen what the Virus had done to Soundwave firsthand, and that was only the outward effect. What was it doing to him internally?

"We should wait a while, then." Vibes concluded. "Wait, and think. Perhaps an answer will come to us if we are patient, and trust…"

"There isn't much to trust anymore, is there?"

"No, I suppose not, but there has to be, somewhere, right?"

"It may be a very long time until we find out."

"Then we should do something!"

"But what?"

The question had come back around like an orbiting planet. It would remain that way until they found an answer. But what? What could they, two petite femmes, do against an army? Especially one led by a bloodthirsty, deceptive warlord.

Fear slowly settled in, as the two realized that their haven was nothing more than a hiding place. A concealed nook far from their problems. A vain hope in avoiding that which cannot be avoided.

"We'll wait." Melody said stubbornly. Trying to sound hopeful, though her heart was full of fear. "Something will come to us, and soon. Don't worry." But the harder she tried to convince her sister they would be able to act, the less convinced she herself became. She didn't want to meet her brother's corrupted body again. She didn't want to look at him through tears of pain, to hear his voice through cries of anguish. His songs had turned to battle cries, his words of reassurance twisted into orders uttered to an enemy crew. Poisoned by a creation from the hands of evil, the Virus.

She shook her head.

"We just have to wait."


	22. Link library

**The story isn't over yet! Just who was that mysterious girl that Vibes heard aboard the Decepticon ship? Find out her story in the third and final chapter of the Triple Beat trilogy:** ** _Soul Beats._** **[second link below]**

 **And, for the holidays, I've come up with a cute duo of fluff one-shots for Optimus x Melody. [first link below] Hope you enjoy!**

s/12283407/1/Odds-Ends-Holiday-Fluff

s/12291642/1/Soul-Beats

 **Haven't read Volume 1 yet? Here's the links to _Triple Beat_ and _Odds & Ends. _Find out about Soundwave's past and how he came to meet his twin sisters. How they joined forces in their love for music to create a performing group, and all the drama in between! **

s/11932884/1/Triple-Beat

s/12073459/1/Odds-Ends

 **I really c** **an't say how grateful I am for all of you reading this. Thanks so much for sticking with me, it's been really encouraging! :3**

 **God bless!**

 **-Wonder**


End file.
